DarkSide
by Robastar34
Summary: What happens when Kuki Finds Out Shes Half Demon And Is Able To Control Fire? TOO MUCH TROUBLE! She has to be able to control her powers in one week, and if she dosent, her demon side will take over and destroy Everything and everybody she loves. And Someone is their to make sure that happens.First Fan-FictioN!
1. Bad Dream Meaning

"_You can't hide forever! So come on out!" yelled Father. I know I can't hide forever. But I'll try, and I'm not doing what he wants me to do. I will do, whatever I can, to prevent it. "Don't you play hide and go seek with me! Even you know, someone will find you, even in the game!" I was hiding in his mansion. He captured me. And he's right, I can't hide forever. One way or another, he will find me. That's when I heard an explosion on the right wall of the ballroom. WALLY! _

"_Alright Fatha, I'm here for Kuk-"He was cut off. Father grabbed his neck with one hand and put him higher, and higher. I gasped. _

"_I know about you and Kuki, very close friends. I wonder what would happen if you went out of her life, permanently!" He gave Wally an evil smirk. HE was still holding Wally with one hand, and with the other hand, building a fire ball. The ball just kept getting bigger, and bigger, until it was about Wally's size. _

"_NO! OK FATHER! YOU WIN, YOU WIN, ILL WORK FOR YOU!" I yelled as I ran out of my hiding spot. Tears were now rolling down my cheeks. He started evilly laughing and snapped his fingers. A collar appeared on my neck… he didn't let go of Wally thought, Wally was turning purple. _

"_Finally, But I still wonder how you would act without HIM." He said as he turned his head to Wally. That's when he threw the fire ball at Wally and…_

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. It was the same dream. I've had it for a week in a row now. I pulled my knees to my heads, wrapped my arms around me, and started crying.  
I know what my dream means…. It means I can't hide forever. But I will try, I will try running away from THAT day. Tears were falling uncontrollably now. From my eyes, to my super cute rainbow monkey bed.  
How was I supposed to hide? Soon, Father will know, the ultimate weapon is me. Then he will do anything to have me. ANYTHING.  
Every villain thinks its Nigel thought. It's kind of funny, I mean, how was it supposed to be me? I'm the lucky, pretty, just go with it happy girl.  
I don't have much time left. Next week, is the day. Thursday. Where will I run to? Will I make it? Will he find me? I was interrupted when someone ran through my "door". I quickly looked up to see it was…

**NEXT CHAPTER IS ON SATURDAY**_  
_


	2. Rescue Discussion

**Wally's POV  
**I woke up from a scream. And I know who's it was…Kuki's. As soon as I heard it, I Jumped out of bed, graved a weapon, and ran to her room, ASAP!  
"KUKI! WHATS Wrong…" she had her knees to her head and was crying. She put her head up  
"Same dream" I asked, she nodded. I let go of my weapon and went over to her bed. As soon as I sat next to her, she threw her arms around me and buried her head in my chest. Poor Kuki, she told me about her dream the first time she had it.  
It's okay Kuki." I said. I hugged her with one hand and I stroked her hair with the other.  
"I-It feelssss so realll!"She cried. She hugged me tighter, but I didn't want to tell her. My shirt was now wet, man, was she pouring down tears!  
"Hey Kuki, it's just a dream, it's not going to happen." I said while I lifted her chin. She stared at me, and I gave her a soft smile. (Which I don't do often!)  
"Yea, not going to happen…"she said now staring at the ground. Did I say something wrong?  
"Hey, you alright?" I asked while raising an eyebrow. She looked me straight in the eye and nodded, her eyes sparkled. She gave me a smile, which I could tell was fake. I still had my eyebrow up  
"what? I am!" she said, but she didn't promise. Besides, Kuki can't lie, and I could tell she was lying. That made me suspicious. You know, she's been acting weird ever since "Operation H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F." and that was a week ago… which is how long she's been having these dreams…

Back at Father's Mansion

**No One's POV  
**"One week Father, one week! When will we capture the chosen?" Asked the five children excitedly. Father just gave a serious look and said,  
"You know, I don't think its Nigel anymore my children… it's just too obvious. Have you children checked last week's secret Kids Next Door tapes missions?" asked father raising an eyebrow. The five children shivered and said,  
"OH yes, Father. There's one specific one we want to show you… we totally forgot about it thought." They said, a while past, and they hadn't gone to get it.  
"Well, what are you waiting for? PUT IT ON!" He yelled while turning on fire. The children ran out of the living room and came back with a tape with 'Operation H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F.' written on it. As soon as the tape was over, Father was in shock.  
"Its Kuki…"


	3. Attack At Tree House Part One

**4 Days Left  
**Kuki's POV.  
It's around 5Oclock at noon. We were all sitting around the kitchen table playing cards.  
"Do you have any… threes?" asked Numbuh Four.  
"NO! NO I/HE DOSENT!" yelled everybody.  
"Ok ok, geez..."  
It had to be at least the 20th time he's asked that to Numbuh two … OMG! I JUST GOT A SUPER AWSOME RAINBOWTASTIC IDEA!  
"Hey, why don't we play-"  
"No" said Numbuh Four. How rude! He didn't let me finish!  
"Wally! You're so ru-"I was interrupted, AGAIN! The front door exploded and there stood The DCFDTL in a giant robot with tentacles as arms… everybody stood up.  
"Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATI- gulp!" yelled Numbuh one, but the Delightful Children threw a broccoli at him  
"Shut up Nigel! We're not here to play games, were here for KUKI!" They as then turned to me and gave me an evil smirk. I gasped and jumped behind Numbuh Four.  
"Well, you ain't taking her!" yelled Wally as he spread his arms out. The Delightful children just inhaled a bid breath then let it out.  
"You know what; we take back what we said... WE WILL PLAY OUR GAME!" they yelled as one of the tentacles threw and wrapped itself around Wally and threw him at the wall  
"WALLY!" I yelled as I ran towards him, but I was soon stopped by The DCFDTL.  
"You're not going anywhere!" they said as they threw a tentacle at me, but I jumped out of the way. Their machine looked like the ones from the movie avatar, but instead of arms it has tentacles.  
"Something tells us you know what father wants! YOU WILL DO IT!" they said, they threw another tentacle at me but I jumped out of the way for that one too.  
"JUST. LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" I yelled as another tentacle was thrown at me, I jumped but I was a bit late, it was able to catch my foot.  
"Not so fast!" they said as the tentacle wrapped itself around me.  
We were leaving and believe me; I was trying so hard to get out! We were right by the door when we heard guns load behind us. The Delightful Children slowly turned around to see Numbur's One, Two and Five with laser guns.  
"FIRE!" Yelled Numbuh one as the pulled the trigger. A bunch of lasers started going everywhere! The machine let me go and I landed on my feet. I looked around me, Numbuh 1, 2 and five were shooting at the machine and apparently its working, then I see Wally still unconscious…  
"Numbuh three! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Yelled Numbuh one, Is he crazy?  
"But-"  
"ITS AN ORDER!" he yelled and I nodded. I ran towards my room.

It's been 10minutes… and its really quiet.  
"Numbuh three, its safe now" I looked at my door and there stood Numbur's 1, 2, 4 and five.  
"You guys are okay!" I said while I ran towards them, but I stopped halfway there…  
COME ON PEOPLE! GIMME REVIEWS! SHOW ME YOU CARE AND I'LL PUT PART TWO TOMORROW!


	4. Attack At Tree House Part TWo

**Kukis POV**

"you... YOU GUYS ARENT MY FRIENDS!"I yelled as i slowly backed away. They started evily laughing. Lenny pushed a button on his watch, and the robot suit appered again, they jumped in. They slowly started walking towards me, and I started backing up.

"Kuki, come here!" they said, adn started laughing again.

"No! get away!" I yelled. Suddenly I changed. I look like Operation C.A.R.A.M.E.L., gothic, except my eyes were red and my hair was fire. They gasped and ran towards the living room, where Sector V is.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I yelled while I ran after those chickens! I caght up to them when we were in the living room, sector v FINALLY started waking up.

"Ok, Delightful Dorks, I'll go easy on you today, you wont be so lucky next time!" I evily smirked. Theyre eyes were full of fear, why dont those punks come at me now huh? I started laughing and threw none stop fire at them, so powerfull, it send them back to the mansion.  
"Muahahaha! Thats easy, you dont want to see none easy!" I yelled. I turned to face those punks behind me, and man, where they shocked!

"Now, what sould i do with you guys?" i asked, theyre face didnt lie anymore, they were terrified!  
"Ok now, UGH!" what was that! I heard Something in my head! I grabbed it.

_No! Kuki remember who you are! Those are your friends, your best friends!  
__**GET OUT OF MY HEAD!**__  
This isent you Kuki!Try to remember! Remember Numbuh Five, your best friend!  
__**NO! DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!**__  
Remember, Numbuh Two, and his lame jokes!  
__**STOP IT!  
**__Remember Numbuh one, A great friend and leader.  
__**COME OUT SO I CAN SEE YOU!  
**__And remember Numbuh Four, the toughest, sweetest, cutest boy ever! They one you have a crush on! The one's that has always been there for you... __THE ONE YOU LOVE!_

"The one i love..." My hair went back to normal, my eyes back to brown, my clothes back to normal, and the evilness gone.  
"Im, SOOO sorry.." was the last thing I said before figures went to catch me. It all went dark and I fell onto something soft.

**SO What Do You Guys think? Awsome, Totally sucked, i need feed back! I will update every three days now... Wow, that review buttom sure does look lonely, i wonder what happens if you press it and leave a review, ;]**_**  
**__  
_


	5. Waking up Big question

_Hey guys just wanted to let you know that im uploaded ahead of time because im not going to be able to upload in probably 5days or a week. Sorry anyways ENJOY!  
__

**2 Days Left**

Kuki's P.O.V.  
I opened my eyes, at first it was all blurry, but then it all became clear. Why was I in my room? How long was I out? And why did I pass ou- oh no, no! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Great, my friends know my secret, and now, there lives are in danger! They weren't supposed to find out!

I got up from bed, and quickly fell. I crawled under my bed and put on my bunny slippers, behind them was a stick I always hid for emergencies, and I graved it and slowly started standing up. I used the stick as a walking stick.

I walked to the living room where I found everybody there. I made sure nobody noticed and crawled over behind the couch. Numbuh's two and four were playing videos games, obviously! Numbuh four wasn't really paying attention, he had his head down and was hiding his eyes with his hair, and Numbuh two was just looking at the screen, not bothering to use the controller. I looked behind me to find a hole in the wall… probably the one I made when I was evil…  
I looked around the room to find Numbuh's one and five having a conversation on a table. They were across from each other. Apparently they put a table on the corner of the living room. Their conversation was serious, you could tell. Their faces were looking really focused, I wonder, if I pocked them, would they react?  
I was crawling like an army solder over to them. I stood up when I was next to Numbuh five, and apparently, none of them noticed me.  
I stood there for about five minutes until I became REALLY bored. I frowned and started pocking Numbuh Five in the stomach. It took her a while to react. I wasn't really paying attention on their conversation, so don't ask me! She turned to me with a frown on her face.  
"Numbuh three, stop that!" She said and shoved my hand away. Her eyes grew HUGE after she said my name; they looked like they were going to pop out any second! She turned to me and yelled  
"Numbuh three!" Then threw herself at me, and her arms around my neck. Numbuh one also joined in the group hug… except I wasn't hugging, a lot of love!  
When my codename was said, Numbuh four jumped out of the couch ran towards me and also wrapped his arms around me, ok this was getting awkward.  
"Hey what's goi- NUMBUH THREE!" said Numbuh two who also ran and threw his arms around me. Everybody's hugging me, TOO MUCH LOVE!  
"Guys- I- Can't- BREATH!" I said while gasping for air between my words.  
"Sorry" they said and let me go in the same time. We stared at each other than laughing like a maniac. When we stopped it became quiet, awkward quiet…  
"How long have I been out?" I asked breaking the silence. Numbuh five opened her mouth but Numbuh four answered.  
"Two days,"  
"oh…" after that being said, it went back to awkward silence. "Numbuh three, we need to find out why the Delightful Children were after you, and why you changed appearance." Said Numbuh one. Oh no, what was I going to say?  
"Oh, umm, I ate their chocolate…?" GOSS IM STUPID! Now, they'll get suspicious!  
"Numbuh three, answer the question! It's an order." Oh no… I can't say, so I have to get all my guts together and now, I'm going to say  
"I'm sorry Numbuh one, but that is such a big question, I'm afraid I can't follow this order." And with that said, I walked towards my room with my team's mouth on the floor. A big question indeed…

Hope you enjoyed it! Can you guys PLEASE review im dyeing to know if im doing a good or bad job in my story, well see you next week! Or the Weekends…


	6. Answer

HEY GUYS IM BACK! I'm SOOO Sorry it took so LONG! Two weeks, Jam. Ima make it up to you guys! Just watch! Or read… Anyways ENJOY!

Kuki's P.O.V.  
It's been about 34minutes since the question. I want to tell them, I really do. But I don't think that will help with safety. You know what, I will tell them! They're my best friends, they deserve to know! But what if something happens to them? Nothing will, they are strong, plus, ill protect them! But what if you lose control? YOU WON'T! Ok it's settled then, I'll tell them. Not. UGH! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?  
I threw myself in bed and buried my face in my pillow.

"This is so stressful!" I screamed.  
"Numbuh Five agrees with you gurl." I put my head up to see Numbuh Five by my bed.  
"Hey Numbuh Five, when did you get here?" I asked as I sat on my bed. She came over and sat by me.  
"That's not important right now. Listen, Abby wants to know why you don't want to tell us, you don't trust us huh?" she said while putting on a puppy face. I Giggled and responded,  
"Heck no I don't trust you guys! Haha, jk. I do, I just don't think it will help with your guys safe issue." I said while looking at my feet.  
"Oh, Abby sees. Listen gurl, this problem will never get fixed unless you tell us. WERE THE KND! BEST SECTOR KND HAS EVER HAD! We will always find a way to fix things." I looked up to her; she gave me a soft smile which I returned.

"Ok Numbuh Five Lets go tell those guys the story!" I said as I jumped from my bed and ran to the living room, with Abby behind me.

Once the guys saw me, they came over and asked,  
"Hey, you going to tell us?" I nodded. Numbuh's Four and Two hive-fived each other while Numbuh One whispered a 'Yes!' We went over by the couch, everyone sat in the floor, while I got to sit in the sofa since I'm telling the story.  
"It all started the first time we meet Father. After our mission, I sneaked out each night because I was always curious on how he got his powers. Numbuh Two gave me an invisible suit; I would use that so I wouldn't get caught. I would go to his library EVERYTIIME. That's why I was always late to the morning announcements. Anyways, I would always read a book called the chosen; it's about a fire demon that had a good heart and escaped out to Earth… I'll be right back." I said and ran to my room. When I got there, I went over to a secret box I have behind the big pile of rainbow monkeys. I opened it and took out a book, a really thick and kind of heavy one. I hugged it and ran back to the living room.

"Come with me." I said as I walked to the kitchen with my friends behind me. I slammed the book on the table.

It was pretty dusty so Numbuh Four blew on it, and everyone gasped at the tittle.  
"How did you-"  
'Is this one-"  
"Did they notic-"  
'SHUT UP FOOLS! Numbuh Five think were supposed to read it, isn't that right Numbuh Tree?" I nodded and opened the book to the first page while everybody else read… well, Numbuh Four was trying, so Numbuh Five read it out loud.  
"Just read some pages, not all..."I said and she nodded.

-  
**"Page 1  
**_ Faraway in the Fire Kingdom, a queen and a king were having a party, celebrating a baby's birth. When the baby was born, Celether (King's Brother) was jealous of the new born. If the baby hadn't been born, he would have been next in line to rule. So for as long as the child stayed there, he tried to kill him, but failed in every try. So he decided, when it was the day, he would take over the child's destiny, and rule. Nobody know if the child is a boy or a girl, you find our when they are 15, but before the child turned 15, he escaped. The child was bold, always wore shades and had great leadership._

**Page 7  
**_This child was so powerful, so full of energy, he/she could build a fire ball as big as the sun. But she/he wasn't so lucky; this child had a HORRIBLE destiny. On its 12__th__ birthday, the child would destroy and rule the world Earth. But there was something different in Kunigeki (chosen), he/she actually had a good heart, so the chosen decided to run away from its destiny and hide in Earth, no one knows how long it took the chosen to get to Earth, but everybody knows she/he was reborn to a woman on earth._

**Page 8  
**The chosen wasn't the only one going to Earth. The child was being followed by his/her uncle. When the uncle got there, he turned only 30% human. The chosen thought, got 50% human.

**Page 10**_  
Nobody know who is the Chosen. Thought it's believed that it is a child who came from England, he bald, wear shades and has a great leadership. Since in Earth the years are longer, the chosen's day of destruction was changed into April 11, 2012._

**Page 15  
**_When the chosen left, the WHOLE fire kingdom just freezed, since the chosen is the most powerful thing in all universes when its power was gone, EVERY fire kingdom fell. Now it's just the child and the Uncle with the power of fire._

**Page 22  
**_The chosen's day of destruction was moved to April11, like I mentioned. This day is why he/she was born. His/her uncle is there with the child to make sure it happens. Only he knows how to get her/him like that.  
__NOTHING __will stand in the chosen's way when it reaches full power, the uncle thought, will also become powerful, maybe even more powerful if the chosen doesn't know how to control his/her powers._

**Page 38  
**_There is only 3know ways to prevent the Chosen from doing its destiny, and its- (rest of page ripped out)_

**Page 501  
**_The now Chosen parents are also believed to be able to control an element. The mother can control fire while the dad can control thunder. If the chosen is able to control BOTH of these powers It will be able to defeat ANYONE. The mother is known to be a guardian of the chosen, who also followed her/him here. On her way to Earth she meet the thunder prince, who had a bad temper. When they got to Earth, they were turned to 100% humans. They and the chosen lost all memories of the kingdoms when they touched Earth. The Chosen, took the longest path to Earth, so when he/she got to Earth, Sitre ( Mother) Became pregnant. The parents memories, erased and new fake memories came and replaced them. Same with the chosen, nobody knows who the parents are._

**Page 605**_  
The chosen will sometimes show signs its him/her. If the chosen is freezing cold, the child probably won't be able to control it and lose it… loco loose it. If the chosen is mad, her/his eyes will turn on fire, her ears pointy and also her teeth._

**Page 768  
**_The chosen, since is half human-half princess of fire (yes princess) can transform into full of each. For the chosen to be able to control each side, it needs to (rest of page ripped off)._

**Page 1000**

_April 1, 2012_

_Goodbye world.  
-_

"Wow…" said Numbuh two. I just nodded. And put my head down.

"Numbuh Five is confused. Why are you showing us this?"  
"Well, umm, how can I say this, I AM KUNIGEKI!" I yelled while everybody gasped.  
"That's two days..." said Numbuh One. With that said, no one else said ONE WORD.

"How did you get the book?" asked Numbuh Four, everybody then started at me.  
"Midnight. Sneaked into Father' office and brought it here."  
"YOU WENT INTO FATHERS OFFICE?" everybody yelled at the same time. I nodded.

"I'm so sorry guys! I've had been keeping this secret since Operation H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F. that's when I Found out it was me. I understand if you guys don't want to be friends with me, since I'm half demon. I DON'T WAN TO DO IT! I DON'T WANT TO!" I said. While I was talking my eyes got watery, why would they want to be friends with me, I'm a monster! I kneeled down and buried my face in my hands.

"Gurl, what are you blabbin' on about!"  
"Of curse were going to still be your friends!"  
"Don't be 'silly' Kuki."

"We will always be with you. I will- I mean WE will always be there for you." I kind of blushed at what Numbuh Four said, but I hid it with my bangs.  
"Hey! Numbuh Five has an Idea, doesn't meditating help you control stay in control?" Said- well, you know who said what. I thought about it and you know what, she's right!

"OMG right!" I yelled as I jumped to my feet and wiped away my tears.

"I'll go do it right now!" I said while jumping up and down.

I was half-way to way room when,  
"WAIT!" yelled Numbuh Four as he ran towards me, I stopped and smiled at him… HES SO CUTE!  
"Hey Numbuh four, what's wrong?"  
" I Umm, was just hehe, wondering i-if you wa-wanted to play video games with meh-me?" He asked. Haha, his voice got squeaky as he kept talking. He was blushing a little, but trying to hide it… I was also brushing a little…  
"Umm, YEAH! Sure, get ready to have your butt kicked Beetles!" I said while giving him An evil look. I could have swear I heard him sight in relief when I said yea…  
"IN YOUR DREAMS SANBAN!" and with that being said, we raced to the living room.

So, since it took me two weeks, ILL POST A NEW ONE TOMORROW! WHOOHO! SHE IM SO NICE! Haha Dont forget to R&R ;D


	7. The Fight

I must say, I'm pretty disappointed. I thought I was letting you guys down, but I checked my views, AND I HAVE 422! I'm excited about that, but really guys? I ONLY GOT 7 REVIEWS! I might update everyday 5 days you now… check if that gets more reviews… haha jk, I can barely stand not updating! But I'm pretty bumped out T-T. Ugh, whatever, I'm having a really bad days anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!  
ACTION!  
_

Kuki's P.O.V.  
When we walked into the living room, only Numbuh Five was there.  
"Hey, aren't you supposed to be meditating?' she asked while raising an eyebrow, I've got to admit, I'm kind of jealous. I CANT RAISE AN EYEBROWN!  
"Welllll… I decided to play video games with Numbuh Four instead, ill meditate later." I responded while giving an ear to ear smile.  
"What kind of game? NO RATED R! HAHAHA! Just kidding, Numbuh Five just kidd', maybe. Haha, ugh, I'm starting to sound like Numbuh Two…. Well, I'm off to my room, haha, Bye Fools!" ERR! THAT NUBMUH FIVE! I'm blushing MADLY now! I couldn't see if Numbuh Four was because he hid his eyes with his bangs.

I went over to the sofa, as soon as Numbuh five left, while Numbuh Four went to pick a game.

"Hey, want to play a racing game?" he asked. I just nodded. Haha, good thing he doesn't know I started practicing video games after 'Operation H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F.'!

Nobody's P.O.V.  
Just as they both picked their cars, (Kuki green and Wally orange) Numbuh Five came over and sat between to two of them. 'Dang it' Thought Numbuh's Three and Four.

Soon the game started, Numbuh four was about to win, until Numbuh three pressed the turbo button and won.  
"YAY I WON! AND YOU LOST! I WON, I WON!" sang Numbuh Three as she got up and started doing the cabbage patch.  
"Ugh, this control is just broken!" yelled Numbuh Four as he stood up. Numbuh Three just smirked and said,  
"Ok then, lets switch controllers." Numbuh Four nodded. And switched… but changed color. Before the game started, they pushed Numbuh Five off the couch,  
"OUCH!" and sat by each other. Again, Numbuh Three won. They played for HOURS! Every time Numbuh Four lost and kept calling rematches, while every time, Numbuh Three sang her song over and over… until Numbuh Four lost it,  
"SHUT UP ALREADY! GOSS YOU'RE ANNOYING! HAS ANYONE SEEN THE REMOTE, 'CUZ I WANNA PUT HER ON MUTE!" he yelled, RIGHT, INFRONT, OF, HER FACE! Numbuh five was in shock, Numbuh Four breathing violently and Numbuh Three, well, she was biting her lips and shivering while tears rolled down her check. Suddenly, a thunder storm began going on outside.

Numbuh Four had just realized what he had said, but before he could do anything, Numbuh Three raced through the front door. He was about to go after her, but before he could, Numbuh Five stopped him.  
"Just give her space. She needs to cool down." It was around 10'o clock, with a storm outside, OF COURSE HE DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE HER ALONE! But for whatever weird reason, he agreed.

Numbuh's Two and One came in the living room and asked,  
"What happened?"  
"Yea, I bet they heard that all the way in JAPAN!"

"Let's just say Mr. Beetles over here got out of control." Said Numbuh Five while rolling her eyes and pointing at Numbuh four, who just waved and laughed nervously.

With Kuki  
As soon as she burst through the doors, she ran to the side walk but tripped. She got on her knees, and just stayed still, trying to control her crying until she couldn't hold it anymore. She buried her face in her hands and started crying her heart out! She heard footsteps that were coming toward her from behind, she didn't move but said,  
"LEAVE!" She thought it was Numbuh Four, but what she didn't know is that it was actually Five children.  
"Oh we will, but not without you!" they graved her shoulder, and she let out an eardrum breaking scream.

MUAHAHAHA! I'm so evil. CLIFFHANGER! So You Like, you likey? I sure hope so… LEAVE A REVIEW PEOPLE:]! Oh si no voy a llorar… type it in Google translate to find out what it is. I didn't, because Spanish was my first language :D MUAHAHA!


	8. The Good and The Bad PArt one

Wally's P.O.V.  
We were in the tree house, well everybody but Kuki, because you know,  
I lost my temper, then she cried, then-  
"JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" –then I appeared in a  
random house.  
'Whata, who are you?' I asked to a girl sitting on  
the kitchen table.  
"I'm the author of the story. And the story can't go on without a main  
character, so go back there!" I look around me, and did she say story?  
'Umm, where exactly?"  
'Down the hall, then take a right. My room is a portal for you and me… well, when I want it to be."  
She said pointing to a hall.  
"Thanks, uh…."  
"Robastar34, my names Robastar34." She said smiling  
"Oh, uh thanks Robastar34, bye!" I said waving, she waved back.

Back to story.  
That was weird…  
Ok anyways, I was explaining to Numbuh one and two what happened,  
when we heard an ear piercing scream, and I know who's it was, Kuki's.  
(Have you seen in another chapter?)

We didn't have to say anything. We graved weapons and ran outside, ASAP!  
When we got there, I just looked at the scenery, just Imagine this,  
' Numbuh's One, Two, five and me standing in the porch, while in the front  
yard is Kuki backing away from the Delightful Children. The 'Delightful' children  
just were normal, no robot or anything…. Just normal.' Ok, back to reality.  
I looked over at Kuki, who slammed her butt on the ground on the ground and yelled,  
"HURRY, DISTRACT THEM!" with that being said, we ran into action.

Nobody's P.O.V.  
Numbuhs One, Two and Five went over and started mocking an  
shooting the delightful children, who got PISSED! In other words,  
they were getting distracted, and annoyed… but most importantly PISSED!

Numbuh Four thought, went over to Numbuh Three, who was now sitting,  
'criss cross apple sauce' ( Omg I can't believe I put that XD)  
With her index finger touching her thumbs.  
" Hey Numbuh thee, whatcha doinn'?" he asked  
while putting his hands behind his back.  
"SHH! I can't concentrate with you blabbin'!" She snapped back,  
then started humming and closed her eyes.  
'_Great, she hates me now!'_ thought Numbuh Four. He let out a big  
breath and went over to help the other.

In Kuki's Mind  
Kuki's P.O.V.  
"Wow, were am I?" I asked. I was in a room, a HUGE room.  
1/3 of the room was fire, another third was just white, and the  
last third was plants with smiley face stickers on the walls.  
I went and sat down over in the plant with smiley face section of the room.  
"I, also chose the plant section of his huge room." Said a girl coming  
out of the fire, she was around 15.  
(By the way, NOT me!) I stood up straight and asked,  
"Sorry, but who are you?" she gave me a soft smile and said,  
"I believe in your planet, you say I'm from another dimension.  
I am also doing the Meditating right now."  
She had green eyes, bangs, red hair that reached her shoulders and a  
purple belly shirt, skirt and knee length boots.  
"I am aware of your problem. I can show you to do the controlling over them.  
But we will have to meet here, in your/mine mind. Me and you are connected  
actually, we can speak through our mind whenever we want,  
just concentrate and call my name, its Kory, but you can call me Starfire." I  
Nodded. She seemed really nice, even if were not allowed to trust teenagers,  
I was going to trust her.  
" Ok, come here in the fire side and…"

Back at the front yard  
Nobody's P.O.V  
Numbuhs One, Two, Four and Five were running around, sweating… A LOT!  
I mean seriously, who would have guessed the delightful children brought guns,  
AND IN THEIR POCKETS FOR GOODNESS SACKS! (I'm so evil! :D)  
"THAT'S IT!" yelled the Delightful Children. They stopped shooting at 1, 2, 4 and five,  
who went over and made a line in front of Kuki.  
Lenny got out a control with a red button, he pushed the button and ALMOST  
instantly, rocket launchers appeared on each of the 5 children.  
Sector V (without Kuki) gulped. Numbuh Two asked,  
"umm, are those rocket launchers…?"  
"Why yes indeed, and with an automatic recharger.  
Now please move out of the way, Father REALLY  
needs to talk to Kuki." They said acting innocent and putting on puppy faces.  
"What is she doing any- oh now! She's MEDITATING! MOVE!"  
they yelled and launched five rockets at each operator  
(Again, NOT Kuki). Unfortunately, they weren't fast enough and at least 3 rockets hit them.  
Numbuhs our and Five flew to the right, while Numbuhs one and Two flew to the left.

Fortunately, they went knocked out cold, but they still didn't'  
have enough strength to fight back anymore.  
"We told you to move. Now I f you excuse us, we've got to get Kuki and get our way back home."  
Said the delightful Children as they made their way to Kuki.  
Numbuh Four tried to move, and got to raise a hand, but it instantly feel.  
Just as the 'Delightful' (More like Kreeps :s) Children were about to grab Numbuh Threes shoulder,  
there was a light, a HUGE light.  
It blinded everybody, and cured the rest of Sector V, which was weird.  
When the blinding light was over, everybody turned to see what caused it.  
Sector V's jaws dropped to the ground, while the Delightful Children backed away, laughing nervously.  
"Oh, hey there Kuki! You look… nice!" they said.

Kuki's P.O.V.  
Whata- did they just compliment me? I look down, and gasp myself.  
I had a long sleeved shirt, but it didn't cover my shoulders and it stopped a little  
below my breaths… which meant showing my belly.  
It was a bright/dark lilac color. And no, it wasn't oversized.  
I have a skirt on, one side is bigger than the other side, and in the size that's bigger,  
it has a curly thing that goes above my waist, it's the color green of my sweater.  
I had leggings that were a mix between lilac and green.  
My shoes were the same boots as Operation H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F. but instead of dark purple they were blue with golden clips.  
I touch my ears, and I have earrings! There simple pearls, but in purple.  
I feel light headed, s I touch  
my hair, and it's red and in a ponytail! It's not black or on fire, it's the color Red.  
I have my regular eyes and face, only thing that changed is my clothes, hair and my earrings.  
"What-you! What happened?" I asked the 5 children. I'm confused; I thought the chosen could only have its powers if evil! I mean, I'm still me!  
Not evil, just regular old me… well, almost anyways.  
"Kuki, Kuki, Kuki, you didn't really think only your demon side could control your  
powers did you? You're so pathetic! Since your half and half, you can control both of them  
at the same time! Stupid girl, you're STUPIDER that we thought." They responded.  
They whispered the last part, but I could still hear them! THOSE DUMB MOTHA- Never mind  
"SHUT UP YOU DUMB PUNCKS!" I yelled, and even thought their far away, I  
threw punch, my gut told me too. AND YOU WILL NEVER BELIVE WHAT HAPPENED!  
My hands started glowing while IO threw the punch, AND FIRE CAME OUT!  
Unfortunately they saw it coming, moved and smirked.  
" Aww, did poor baby miss the shot? Stupid weak princess, how are you going to  
help destroy Earth, when you can't hit five easy targets?" OK THAT DES IT!  
You can call me stupid, but you don NOT, I repeat DO NOT call me weak, princess and MOST IMPORTANTLY, YOU, DO NOT SAY, IM DESTROYING PLANET EARTH!  
I clenched my teeth, and put my hands down with my nails digging into my palms  
I was lifting from the ground, and I feel hatred and evil taking over me,  
I CANT CONTROL IT!

Wally's P.O.V.  
I have never seen Kuki so mad!  
I was about to say something, when Kuki's hair tie broke and her  
hair started going everywhere,  
flying freely. I look at the tips of her hair and its turning on fire! I look at  
her brown eyes, and their being washed up by a red color,  
the bottom of Kuki's skirt it ripping and turning into a dark purple, so is her shirt.  
Her sleeves are becoming oversized and the space between her skirt and shirt  
is closing her leggings are turning black and her boots and earrings a dark purple.  
Her ears are also getting pointier. The Delightful Dorks are laughing, and I know why.  
I might still be the stupidest of the group, but even I can tell Kuki, is going to become  
"The Bad."

**I'm getting used to leaving you guys in cliff hangers! XD I'm SO Evil! Anyways, anybody know the Teen Titans? Starfire is in this story, you guys will see why later on, but not in this story. Im thinking about making a little play for you guys, how's that sound? I'm also going to make a story about how I think Kuki and Wally meet. This is a two part chapter, if you guys are wondering, anyways  
PLREASE REVIEW! ;D**


	9. The good and the Bad part Two

Hmm. Here is the next chapter, I'm not safe writing stories anymore, I need to do it in the right time, so sorry for taking so long. ANYWAYS here's part two, ENJOY!  
…  
Wally's POV  
I stand up, run over to her to grave her hand.  
The transformation isn't happening fast, thank goodness.  
As soon as I touched her hand, she turned to me, half her eyes red and  
the other part brown. I've known Kuki since I was 5, so it's been 7 years I've know her,  
I think I can read her eyes. The brown art screaming for help, and the red part,  
had murder written all over its half body. I took in a big breath and said,  
"Kuki, don't listen to them. Just calm down. If you lose control- wait, Kuki!  
That's exactly what they want, for you to lose control! Please, if you do lose control,  
what you fear and what they want will come true. Please don't turn evil Kuki,  
fo-for meh-meh, ME!" As soon as I said that, she went back to 'good' Kuki.  
Not normal, but the good side. She threw her arms around my neck and whispered  
in my ear,  
"thanks for saving me Wally." She let and left me brushing. Great, wait, whata,  
WHY AM I BLUSHING?  
"Nice job Wallabe, we almost had her!" yelled the delightful creeps at me.  
"Nigel, are you going to say it, or am I?" asked Kuki getting in a fighting position,  
with her red ponytail bouncing up and down. Numbuh One cleared his throat and said,  
"That's Numbuh one to you, and I'll do it. KIDS NEXT DOOR, BATTLE STATIONS!"

Nobody's POV  
everybody sprang into action. Numbuh one with a laser gun, Numbuhs two ,  
Four and Five with the gumball machine, and Numbuh three with her powers…  
even thought she was BARLEY controlling them.  
*Fire ball *Fire ball *Fire ball *Block. Numbuh Three just did this things repeatedly,  
until she looked at her hands and they were glowing orange, she got scared and her  
hands then turned gray. She got freaked out and fire balls wouldn't stop coming out.  
Numbuh five noticed this and a light bulb popped on top of her head.  
"Whata heck!" she said and threw the light bulb away.  
"HEY NUMBUH THREE! DID YOU KNOW THOSE CREEPS CALLED YOU A TOOL?"  
She yelled. At first, Numbuh Three was confused, and her hands glowed yellow. Bu then,  
she became MAD and her hands glowed red.  
"OH HEEL NO!" she yelled. Her team was shocked by her reaction at first,  
but they were turning  
into teens next year, so they got over it.  
Kuki got SO mad, she took too steps closer, and just started  
punching fire balls really fast. The delightful children were trying their best,  
but once in a while, they got BURNED! YOU GOT BURRRRRRRRRRRRRNED! (Sorry, I just had to put that in. Ugh, I'm turning like hoagie! D'X)  
"ERR AHHH!" yelled Numbuh Three as she threw a HUGE fir ball at them…. It was even bigger than them.  
As soon as the ball hit the five children, they were launched in the air and as they flew back to  
their mansion, they yelled,  
"CURSE YOU KND! OR KUKI!" But sector V didn't hear them, they were helping Kuki up.  
After the final blow, she used too much power and turned back to REGULAR KUKI!  
"I'm fine, really" she said. Her friends… OK WALLY was giving her a piggy back  
ride to her room.  
"Kuki, how much do you weight? AHH! MAH BACK! He joked. Kuki giggled and  
just pretended she was crying, even though she busted in to laughs.  
' seriously, how much does she weight, she's as light as a feather! 'Wally thought.  
Once in Kuki's room, he ran to her bed, and fell on his back… with Kuki still on it. Kuki  
exhaled her and said  
"AHH! HELP! A WHALE LANDED ON ME!" then started laughing. Wally thought  
it was pretty funny, so he joined her in the laughing part.  
He rolled off her, and laid next to her.  
Wally remembered something and said,  
"Kuki?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm Sorry." Kuki sat u straight, Wally joined her. She asked,  
"For what? You haven't done anything silly!" Wally looked at her in the eyes and said,  
"For acting like a piece of crud when we were playing video games." He responded.  
Kuki giggled and replied,  
"Don't worry about it silly! I was acting like a toddler." Wally smiled and got up to leave, but Kuki stopped him.  
"Wally wait!" she almost yelled He stopped in his tracks and went to stand in front of her.  
"What's up?"  
"Thanks for saving my butt back there. I was in serious trouble! Thanks." She said,  
stood up, faced him,(Did I mention their the same height now?)And  
kissed him on the check. He stood  
there in shock, but before he could so anything, Kuki was pushing him out and saying,  
"I've got to get dressed, Night WALLY!" a shut the curtain on his face.  
"Night…" he whispered and went to his room. He put his back against  
the wall and started sliding down; hand on the check that was kissed. Before he knew it,  
he jumped on his legs and started dancing.  
'It's been a really long day; I can't wait to go to sleep.' Thought Numbuh Four and Three.

Back at fathers mansion  
The Five kids raced through Fathers office and yelled,  
"FATHER! KUKI HAS LEARNED A WAY TO GET TO THE GOOD! SHE FOUND MEDITATING!"  
Fathers eyes grew large and he said,  
"Well the, I have a new plan to get her to turn evil. And its-"  
THERES PART TWO PEOPLE! YAY! R&R! n other words, review and make me happy!


	10. The Necklaces

IMPORTANT MESSAGE! EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! IM CHACHING THE NAME OF THE STORY TO  
DARK SIDE, NEW TITLE IS DARKSIDE! NOW ACTION!  
Kuki's POV  
After I kissed Wally's check (yes!) and dragged him out of my  
room; I changed into my nightgown and went to bed.

1 Hour Later  
I can't sleep. But I'm NOT opening my eyes.  
I'm tossing and turning in bed. I don't know why but I feel  
like somebody's watching me! And what if I opened my  
eyes and there was somebody there, heck… I would  
jump out of my skin.  
"Kuki, Kuki wake up." OMG! SOMEBODY IS SHACKING MY SHOULDER!  
"Kuki do the waking up. It is me your friend Starfire." She said quietly.  
I peek and she's right, it is her.  
"Starfire? Is this a dream? I thought you were from another dimension!"  
I whispered. She smiled, but it soon faded.  
"In my universe, I sensed too much energy, then it went dark, back to normal, and I finally felt  
the weak. IO wanted to do the checking up on you, to see if you were 'ok',  
are you the ok?" she asked with her voice full of concern in her voice.  
I nodded, and she sighted in relief. I smiled, but my smile also faded.  
THERE IS, A GIRL, BEHIND STARFIRE!  
"S-star, theresss so-somebody-"  
"Oh yes, I apologize! This is friend Raven. I have told her about you, and she  
wanted to do the helping. She, like you, is the half demon!" she said with an ear to ear smile.  
I look at this Raven chick, and she's really pretty. She's wearing a blue cloak,  
and matching blue ruffled ankle-boots with black/gray soles, with a leotard-like  
long-sleeved shirt that is blue/black with cuffs at her wrists of the  
same blue of her cloak. On her cloak, she has a circular black/red jewel  
set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together.  
Her hair and eyes are violet; she has a red and black gemstone on her forehead.  (Not as pretty as Starfire!)  
"Hi, nice to meet you Raven." I said standing up and walking over to her. I put  
my hand out for her to shake it.  
"Hello Kuki." She said and accepted my hand, how does she know my name?  
"I can read minds."  
"You should teach me." I responded. When she pulled her hand away,  
I felt a little weight in it, I look down, and there's a necklace with a gem with purple and  
brown swirls on it!  
"Why is-"  
"It will help you control the powers you have." Said Starfire.  
"THANKS... but, how? I asked. Starfire opened her mouth, but Raven answered.  
"Well, it's a combination of the gems me and Starfire have, so that's one. But it's not  
as easy as it seems. Your SWEAR that when you wear it, you will have control over your  
powers. If you accept it, you get about 10% more demon blood. I can't guarantee  
that you won't turn into the bad without it. There's actually a 30% chance that  
you will turn into The Bad without it. So literally, with it it's impossible for you  
to turn evil with it. You accept it, yes or no?" HOLLY RAINBOW MONKEYS! Ok,  
so if I accept it, I can control my powers, but if I take it off,  
my bad side gets a 30% more chance in taking over?!  
"Exactly." Said Raven in her motionless voice.  
But then again, why would I take it off? But what if I lose it?  
I AM NOT TAKING IT OFF!  
"I, I'll take it." Starfire smiled, came over, and graved my hands. Her eyes started glowing green, and then made me grave Ravens hands. Ravens eyes turned black and she started getting marks all over her body. We started lifting from the ground, and I got scared. It tried taking my hands away from Ravens, but theirs blood coming out of them! AHHH! IT FEELS LIKE MY LIFE IS BEING DRAINED AWAY! MY BLOOD, IT'S COMING OUT OF MY HANDS! IT HURTS! BEING STABED BY A THOUSAND KINFES DOESN'T EVEN CUT IN! I- ITS stopping. OH NO! BLACK SLIME IS COMING OUT OF RAVENS HANDS! THE SLIME IS MOVING! IT BURNS! IT'S GOING INSIDE MY MOUTH! IT WON'T STOP GOING INSIDE MY MOUTH! IT- IT BURNS!  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Carazon Rakashas Enderez...Vaserix Endrien Azararth...Azarath, AZARATH!" she yelled, I don't know, I could barely hear her, because the burn in my throat was making me scream. She lets me go, and I fall to the ground. Starfire goes over to me and kneels in one knee, and gives me a hug. Raven comes over to me and says,  
"You're no longer half. But 60-40." I nodded and stand up.  
'Friend Kuki, Me and raven have both agreed sometime or another, you will be in great danger, and will not be able to do the meditating to get to your good side. That is why we will show you how to get to your powers in the snap of fingers. It is-"

"KUKI! PLEASE WAKE UP!" I snap my eyes open and there around my bed, are my friends**… **in pajamas with a worried face on each and every one of them.  
"Wh-What happened?" oww, my throat burns. But, why? It was just a dream.  
"You were screaming… and doing something else. Sounded like if you were in actual pain. You almost gave Numbuh Five a heart attack!" she said in between tears. Numbuh two was holding her in his arms.  
"I'm sorry guys, how long have I been screaming for?" I ask feeling terrible.  
"For about 10 minutes. We couldn't get you to wake up. Must have been some horrible…dream." Said Numbuh one. Where's Numbuh Four, I don't see him but then I look down, and he's hugging me… I might have blushed a little.  
'Oh, well I'm sorry for the worry guys. But, I would like to go to sleep now." No I wouldn't. We said our good nights and then they left… everybody but Numbuh Five.  
"I think you should look at your covers gurl. And also, love the necklace." She said and left. I immediately look at my cover and theirs blood all over them! Slime marks also. And oh, my, gosh! I have the necklaces on! It wasn't a dream!  
NOW I NEED TO WEAR IT ALL THE TIME! But I'll deal with that in the morning. Right now, I actually want to go to sleep. I took the covers off and got my secret blanket that I keep inside a rainbow monkey, and then I dozed off in my sleep.

How You guys like It?  
So I know its early but…. I was wondering, if you guys wanted a SEQUEL to the story! Review or send me a message.  
**DON'T FORGET, IM CHANGING THE NAME OF THE STORY! IM CHANGING IT TO,  
DARKSIDE!**


	11. Phone Call

**THIS IS WERE THE STORY TAKES AN UNEXPECTED TURN! I BET NO ONE SAW IT COMING!  
THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF SHORT  
ANYWAY, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Kuki's P.O.V.  
1 day left  
_"Kuki, I need to tell you something." Said Wally. Were both standing in the middle of a field… a flower field?  
"What is it Wally?" I ask. He steps in front of me, graves my hands and starts scooting his face closer to mine.  
"Kuki, I think, I think," he says getting closer to me.  
"What Wally?" OMG! IM ABOUT TO KISS HIM!  
"You should wake up"… what?  
"What?" his skin is turning darker, and more girl like.  
"WAKE UP!" He yells and his face turns into Numbuh Fives._

"AHHH!" I scream. IM WET! NUMBUH FIVE POURED WATER ON ME!  
"Haha, Numbuh Five should do that more often. Did you know yo talk in your sleep? _Oh Wally!" _she said then busted out in laughs. I blush and just starting rubbing my neck. HOW EMBARRESING!  
"You open your mouth and I'll tell Hoagie!" that seemed to shut her up. I don't get it, I'm still REALLY tired.  
"What time is it anyway?" I asked, turning my head and looking at the clock. ITS 6'0 CLOCK IN THE MORNING!"  
"ITS 6'0 CLOCK! WHY WOULD YOU-"  
"Tomorrows the day gurl. So yo will spend all day training with your powers. How exciting right? Numbuh Five just can't wait. Not my orders gurl, but our boss's." she cut in. And oh, tomorrows the day… shi-I MEAN POOP! I dressed into cargo pants, black tang top and did my hair in a bun.  
"Come one gurl, Numbuh One is waiting fo us! Bu the way, Numbuh Five loves the outfit."  
"Thanks." We walked down the hall in silence, until Numbuh Five broke it.  
"Why was there blood coming out of yo' hands?"  
"Egh, not important. Why you worry so much?" I ask as if it was nothing.  
"Well, for starters, you were tiching, screaming, your veins were popping out, black slime going into yo' hands, and worst for last, blood coming out of yo' palms. Give Numbuh Five a reason not to worry!" She has every freacking reason to be worried.  
"Uhhh, I'm… fine?" dang it. Sounded more of like a question than an answer. But she wouldn't understand. She just, wouldn't.  
"Gurl, that necklace is so pretty! Can I try it on?" she asked. But before I could answer, she put it on. AS soon as it left my neck, I felt anger rise above me. And I felt, darker. OH NO! MY DEMON SIDE GOT HIS ADVANTAGE! ERR, DUMB NUMBUH FIVE!  
"GIVE ME IT BACK BEFORE I RIP IT OFF YOU!" I said and just took it off her and put it on top of me. As soon as it touched me, I felt calmer, and the extra darkness left me. But then I remember what I told Numbuh Five, but before I could apologize, the guys ran in and interrupted me.  
"Hey Kuki! How you feeling?"  
"What happened last night?"  
"You have a phone call from your dad!" said Numbuh Two. What? From my dad? What in the world…  
I went over to Numbuh Two and took the phone from his hands. And then my friends left.  
**(Next part is conversation)**  
**Kuki**: Ohayō gozaimasu Oto-san (Good morning dad)  
**Mr. Sanban: **Don't you talk fancy with me young lady!  
**Kuki:** Your right, I'm sorry. Why did you call so early?  
**Mr. Sanban:** You can't get out of that tree house today.  
**Kuki:** What, why?  
**Mr. Sanban: **There's some… thing me and your mother have been keeping from you.**  
Kuki: **Like what?**  
Mr. Sanban: **Kuki, Father is your dad, and his brother is me. Your mom is his wife!  
**Kuki: **Dad, what are you talking about?!**  
Mr. Sanban:** I'm no thunder princes, I'm your uncle! How do I know this stuff? I WROTE THE BOOK!  
**Kuki: … **yo-you're kidding? TELL ME YOU'RE KIDDING! HOW CAN FATHER BE MY REAL DAD! HE WOULDN'T WANT THIS! AND YOU, YOUR NOT MY UNCLE! DAD, TELL ME THIS IS SOME LAME JOKE!  
**Mr. Sanban: **I wish I could. Kuki, me and your mom teamed up to protect you, but ended up falling in love. And our plan went down the toilet when you drained our powers. Something that the book doesn't say is that you're exposed to heat, I think.  
**Kuki: ***sniff, I-is thatwhy you always keep the house cold?**  
Mr. Sanban: **What?! Of course not! Have you seen the bill?**  
Kuki: **Does Mushi have powers?**  
Mr. Sanban: **Mushi, powers? AHAHAHA! NO! LIKE I SAID, YOU DRAINED ALL MYNE AND YOUR MOMS POWERS WHEN SHE GAVE BIRTH TO YOU IN EARTH! Mushi, with POWERS! AHAHA!  
**Kuki: **So, does that make me more powerful, since now I have more powers, like, do you get it?**  
Mr. Sanban: **Yes I do! And yea, it makes you more powerful.  
**Kuki: **Ok, but that still doesn't explain why I shouldn't go outside today.**  
Mr. Sanban: **Oh yea, Father hired EVERY villain to go after you. Jiji, Mushi, with POWERS! HAAHAH!  
**Kuki**: Umm, bye dad.**  
Mr. Sanban: **(Mr. Sanban Cracking up)  
END OF CONVERSATION  
"Hey Kuki, Numbuh One said to hang u-woah. Are you okay?" great. Now Wally is going to think I'm a baby.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Where we going?" I ask whipping my tears away.  
"The training center." Oh great. Once we enter, we won't come out. Well, I'm guessed I'm doomed.

**Anddddd, CUT!  
what will happen next?  
will Kuki survive training?  
will she tell her friends who her real family is?  
will I stop asking questions?  
I CAN ONLY ANSWER ONE, YES I WILL STOP ASKING QUESTIONS AFTER I ASK THESE TWO QUESTIONS,  
do you guys want a sequel?  
Will you do me a solid and review?**


	12. Confessions in Training

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long! Here's chapter 12!**

****_**Kuki's P.O.V.  
**_"I CANT DO IT!"  
"Well then, try HARDER!" stupid Nigel! I have sweat all over me! We're using the book to help with my training, and apparently, the chosen can turn into smoke or a small fire. BUT, Numbuh One is pushing me, actually SHOVING me too much. He didn't even let me turn into The Good! Just because, the STUPID book, said that The Chosen, can turn, without turning into the Good.  
" WHY ARENT YOU TURNING!"  
"BECAUSE I CAN'T!"  
" YOU WON'T LEAAVE THIS ROOM UNTIL YOU DO!"  
"WELL I GUESS IM NOT LEAVING!"  
"Phfff, The Delightful Children were right… you ARE weak." He did NOT JUST SAY THAT! Furry rushed over me, MY BLOOD WAS BOILING! I felt hat, and started glowing. I was furious! Why wasn't I turning into the bad?! Oh yea, the necklace. I rushed in front of Numbuh One, and suddenly, I felt big. I was in front of him in a second! Breathing heavily, and pretty sure with a scary look, I looked into his eyes. He raised an eyebrow and said,  
"Nice job Numbuh Three, I was sure you would turn into fire when feeling strong emotions, just like the book said." What…? SO, he knew this would happen. YES! HE DOSENT THINK IM WEAK! I turned back cool and stopped glowing.  
"Numbuh Five, make sure you mark that off." He commanded. Numbuh Five nodded, checked it off and gave the clipboard to Numbuh One. Numbuh Five was up next. Numbuh One had to show me how to transform into things, and I passed it. Now, Numbuh Five was going to teach me my mood colors and the most powerful one.  
"Alright Gurl, Numbuh Five hopes yo' ready. Ok, fo' this exercise you are going to have to turn into the Good" she said. Egh, sounds good enough, I'm more powerful in the good anyway. I sat down, crossed my legs, touched index with thumb and just did the rest.  
Kuki Mind  
Ok, I do just like Starfire thought me. I go over to the fire and take over it, turn it into the plant section, happiness.  
Training Room  
"Done." I said. I was turned into The Good, and in less than 3 minutes! I got to say, I look good with red hair, and in a PONYTAIL!  
"Numbuh Five is impressed with your speed. Ok, everybody go at the back of the training room. Numbuh Five programed dummies. Yo will hit one dummy on each mood." Sound good enough. Everybody stepped back and then it begun! This isn't just to see my most powerful mood, but also to see all my other moods.  
"Well gurl, as soon as yo feel anything throw **ONE **fire ball at the dummy." Numbuh Five explained. Oh look, here comes the first dummy! And it has a letter on it!  
_Everybody thinks you're a weak princess.  
_… TAKE THIS STUPID DUMMY!  
No Ones P.O.V.  
Though Kuki and threw a fire ball at the dummy. It hit him in the stomach, and it was…. NORMAL SIZE!  
Next Dummy: _Numbuh Four loves you!_  
She felt this sudden relief, but it soon turned into happiness, so she hit the dummy with happiness.

In the next 2 hours (Sorry but when I thought of coming up with things for EACH AND EVRY mood, I got this sudden reaction called laziness!) they had learned a lot of color moods. All the color/moods they had learned were,  
Yellow: Confusion,  
Red: Anger,  
Orange: Happiness,  
Green: Excited,  
Blue: Shock,  
Purple: Annoyed,  
Silver: Concentrated,  
Pink: Sadness, ( I know everybody is going to be all like 'BUT PINK IS HAPPY!' yea well, I'm doing Opposite in this story)  
Brown: Proud,  
Peach: Worry,  
Grey: Scared,  
Salmon: Destined and last but not least,  
Aqua: Jealous.  
But each of the different moods, were about the same size… and it REALLY frustrated everybody.  
"Maybe yo don't have a most powerful mood." Numbuh Five suggested.

Kuki's P.O.V.  
I sight in frustration, and my hands turned red. Ok man, this it's getting REALLY annoying! And you'll never guess what happens next, my hands glow purple. Oh well, no more dummies because I passed… my hands turned orange. And guess what? Hoagie is up next! He's showing me how to use my powers for if we run out of electricity, or if we get stranded somewhere… and all this other crazy stuff

2 Hours Later.  
Who knew lighting and making things from fire would be so difficult! Good thing its lunch time! Who knew I had already spent 6 hours training! At least it's already 12 at noon… just the rest of the day to go!  
Numbuh Five came back from the kitchen with a bag full of sandwiches.  
"One for you." She said giving one to Numbuh One.  
"WHAT ABOUT ME?!" asked a freaked out Numbuh Two. Numbuh Five frowned, stomped her way to him, and smacked him with her hat.  
"OWW!" said Numbuh Two while rubbing the back of his head.  
"That's what you get! Now don't piss Numbuh Five anymore! And WAIT YOUR TURN!" she exclaimed and came over to me.  
"Numbuh Five didn't forget you gurl. Thought she'll make sure to 'accidently' forget Hoagie." She whispered the last part and winked. I giggled. After she finish giving out the sandwiches, and correcting her mistake from forgetting Hoagie, everybody sat down crossed legged in the middle of the room. And then, IT BEGUN!

"Ok ok. So this guy was sitting in this bus, a crowded bus. And then this fat lady behind him taps his shoulder and says. "If you were a gentleman, you would stand up and let somebody take your place." The man Turned around and responded, "And if you were a lady, you would stand up and let at LEAST FIVE people sit there! AHAHAHA!" said Hoagie. I feel bad for the lady, but I just had to snicker.  
"Interesting 'joke' Hoagie. But are you sure you weren't the fat lady and that happened to you today on the bus?" said Numbuh Five and started cracking up, and pretty soon, everybody BUT Numbuh Two joined in.  
"I don't get it." He said. I mentally slapped him for that in my mind. When everybody was done laughing, it all became quiet… Awkward quiet…  
"So…. What did your dad want?" asked Numbuh Two. Wha-wha… oh whata heck. I can't keep lying to them.  
"Well, umm. How do I put this?" I asked playing with my fingers. Why am I sweating? And like if right on cue, Numbuh Five asked,  
"Gurl why are you sweating?" everybody raised an eyebrow at me. I took in a big breath, and just let It all out.  
"Mydadwrotethebookandknowseve rythingaboutmeandheistheuncl ethattheytalkaboutinthebook." I gasped for air and started again.  
"Myrealdadisactuallyfatherand mymomismyrealmomanditsreally complicatedmymyuncleandmomdi dntknowaboutmymadeupfuturepl ansowhentheyfoundouttheyteam edupandstartedprotectingmebu tendedupfallinginlove!" Once again, I gasped for air, but I took in a much bigger breath this time. I'm pretty sure my face was turning purple, because my face was starting to burn!  
"…what? Numbuh Three, say that again, but SLOWLY!" said Numbuh one. Sighting, I responded slowly,  
"My dad, he wanted to tell me… That HE WROTE THE BOOK!" everybody gasped.  
"Oh but there's more. He-hes my uncle, the one that says in the book. My mom isn't my guardian, she's my REAL mom, and… Father is my real dad… *Sniff. My earth mom and dad didn't know about my already made up plans, so when they found out, they teamed up to protect me, and ended falling in love in the process." Okay now, everybody's jaw was in the floor.  
"Bu-but… everything make sense now… only your real family would know everything about yo' weaknesses and stuff." Said Numbuh Five.  
"I agree, but there's still one thing I don't get… why do you have a necklace on Numbuh Three?" asked Numbuh Two. After telling them about the real me, I don't feel so nervous telling them stuff anymore, so I'm telling them!  
"Well I made I deal with… somebody, anyways I have ten percent more demon blood, I'm not ten percent more demon just the blood but-ANYWAYS, it helped me control the good more, but I would more likely turn into the bad, so this necklace right here, helps me. It doesn't let me turn into the bad, no matter how angry or mad I am, it's impossible to turn into the bad wearing it."  
"Oh, that's why yo flipped at Numbuh Five in the morning!" I blush in embarrassment.  
"Yea, sorry about that… Anyways, you guys ready to get done with more training?" I ask. They nodded, even Hoagie! Up Next: Numbuh Four, he was showing me defense. And after that, I was learning other techniques. Tomorrows the day, and it doesn't matter what happens in training, we need to be ready to fight EVERY Villain WE HAVE EVER FOUGHT!

**WOHOO! You guys are halfway there! Tomorrows the day, so from here on out, expect A LOT MORE ACTION! YEA! REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	13. I don't like spies

**OK, MAYBE NOT NOW ,NOW, NEXT CHAPTER AND FROM THEN ON FULL OF ACTION. X-CROSS MY HEART AND DON'T OPE TO DIE. HERES NEXT CHAPTER! ENJOYY!**

**Kuki's POV  
**You know the two benefits of training ALL day yesterday?  
There's Two,  
#1. You learned a lot of new stuff,  
and #2. YOURE SORE THE NEXT DAY! As all of you MUST know, today is the day… and I'm TOTALLY calm.  
"Numbuh Three we-"  
"AHHH!" I yell as I run to my room and hide under my bed. I CANT TAKE THIS SUSPENCE! Not ONE thing has happened ALL day, and its 4:30pm! Pm! doesn't that sound even a LITTLE suspicious?!  
"Oye, Numbuh three, you in here?" I heard someone ask. I sniff in respond, and guess what I get in response? A HEAD POPS OUT!  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" we yell at the same time. I calm down when I see it's my blonde friend, Wally.  
"Oh, hey Numbuh Four!" he gets off the bed and asks me,  
"Got room for another?" I scoot over and pat the space I left for him. As he crawls over to the spot, I turn and lay on my back.  
"Are you ok?" he asks when hes next to me. I face away from him, water in my eyes.  
"Yea! I'm OKIE DOKIE. Why do you as?" I ask, a couple of tears fell.  
"I don't know, maybe because you've been screaming for everything and hiding under stuff all day long." He responds. I sigh.  
"No, I'm not ok. Not even close to ok. How would you feel if today, you're supposed to destroy Earth, ALL your enemies are out to get to you, make sure you do destroy earth… and everyone you love? What would you do? Huh?!" I ask, sounding harsher then I wanted. With my back still to him, I couldn't tell if he was still here or left. But when I turned around, he was still there, laying on his back, staring into my eyes… but looked away.  
"I don't know." He whispered.  
"I'm sorry." He said and looked at my eyes. He whips away my tears, his eyes trailing down at my lips, then back at my eyes. I started scooting closer to him, and he started scooting closer to me. I can feel his breath! But something in the corner of my eye makes me take my eyes away from his.  
"HOAGIE!" I yelled and crawl from under the bed. I run after him, because his in the hall now. I tackle him to the ground, pin his arms and sit on his belly. Numbuh Four came behind me like a minute later, gasping for air.  
"Where did you learn to run like that?" he asks. I wink at him and then frown when I remember Numbuh Two.  
"YOU! WHY WERE YOU SPYING ON US?!" YOU TOTALLY RUINED MY CHANCES! I thought but kept my mouth shut. Numbuh Two starts shaking and responds,  
"DON'T HURT ME! Numbuh Five set me to it! I SWEAR!" I loosened my grip, but didn't let go.  
"Why would eh do that?" I asked.  
"Be-because she saw Wally go under the bed with you." He spattered. I let him go and said,  
"Ok then. Now get out of my face!" he nodded his head violently fast and crawled away from me like if his life depended on it… which probably did. I turned to look at Numbuh Four, who had his jaw on the floor… with one eye twitching.  
"Gurl, with those tackled you'll be a professional football player! And that attitude, gurl you've got Numbuh Five putting her hands in the air!" I spin around to look at a Numbuh Five with her hands in the air.  
"I don't like people spying on me, Numbuh Five." I said and crossed my hands over my chest. I needed to talk to her. I think she knew it because she then said,  
"come on furl, lets got talk."

**Kuki's room  
5:00 pm  
**"So you were about to kiss him?! Jam gurl, Numbuh Fives real sorry." A sorry Numbuh Five said. I sigh in frustration.  
"It's not your fault Numbuh Two is a really bad spy." I said and giggled, and so did she.  
"So you're not mad at Numbuh Five?" I smile at her and pull her into a hug.  
"Real sisters can't be mad at each other, right?" she nodded into my neck.  
"Kuki, how can could Numbuh Five ever-"she was cut off. Something broke the window! I let her go and run over to the rock with a note tied to it.  
_We're coming._  
I dropped the note on the floor, my mouth half open. I run to the window and looks outside. What was out there was worse, SO MUCH worse than my two attempted kidnaps put together. It was so, flipping HORRIBLE. 

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHAGER! Jiji, sorry guys. I just really wanted to leave a cliffhanger, like how I used to. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. REVIEWS PLEASE! ;]. IM OUT!**


	14. Found

**IM SOOOOO SORRY I DON'T UPLOAD EVERY WEEK NOW! IM HAVING A POSICLE FOR A BRAIN, IM WAITING FOR IT TO MELT SO ALL THE IDEAS SPRING TO LIFE. So here's chapter something, I lost count XD**

Kuki's P.O.V.  
"This is just a dream, it's just a dream." I kept telling myself, but I'm not THAT dumb.  
I can tell myself all I want, but this is happening, it's real.  
I'm in the corner of my room, in the middle of the piles of rainbow monkeys, my head on my knees, with my hands tightly hugging my them, and with my butt rocking me back and forth.  
My dad was right; every villain is out there, waiting for me to come out.  
My friends are also out there, trying to protect me, while I'm over here in the corner of my room crying my flipping heart out. How big of a wimp am I?  
I never realized I was a wimp until I looked out the window, to find every villain we ever fought outside surrounding out tree house. This is stupid!  
Nigel told me to stay inside no matter what, BUT HOW?!  
I was trying to go with them, but they put me in this cage and handcuffed me to my bed.  
So no matter what, my friends are risking their life's out there,  
for me… AND THEY DONT EVEN LET ME HELP, EVEN THOUGHT THEY KNOW I CAN CONTROL FIRE... I can control fire! And get out of this cage! I started meditating, and I saw outside. I healed Wally and Abby, and got Nigel and Hoagie back with them and for me, I turned into The Good right now.

Wally's P.O.V.  
"AHHHHH!" Snap, they got Numbuh Two now!  
"Numbuh Four, DUCK!" Yelled Numbuh Five. I turned around just to see ice cream coming toward me, but I ducked it. I'm fighting the ice cream mans, yea so I don't give a crud that some got away, all that matters is that Me and Numbuh Five are still out here, fighting for the safety of Numbuh Three. And then, their it was, a bright light that took away all my bloody scratches and cuts and healed them , that made Numbuh One and Two show up right next to us.  
"WALLY MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" I looked up to see something about to squash me.  
"AHHHHH!" I yelled and moved out of the way. Everybody stopped what they were doing, and looked to see what crashed on the ground, and it left me there, paralyzed… it was Kuki's bed… the one I handcuffed her to.  
"STOP HURTING MY FRIENDS!" I heard someone yell form the sky. I looked up to see Kuki flying; yesterday we showed her to throw so much fire out of her feet it made her fly. But it doesn't matter, WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!  
"Look who finally decided to show up, I was wondering when you were going to show your face." Said Father coming out of nowhere.  
"You will NEVER touch her, Father." I hissed. Father turned to me and smirked. He started coming toward me, and I started backing away from him. I've beat almost half of the villains today, I can take this fight. But just as I was about to strike first, a fire ball came and hit Father in the shoulder.  
"AHHH!" he yelled as it burned.  
"It's me that you want, Father." Said an angry Kuki. Father once again smirked, and started flying just like Kuki was.  
"KUKI NO!" but it was too late; they started fighting in the air. I started running, shoving my way to the ladder to get on the roof, but just as I stepped on the first step, something pushed me to the floor.  
"Guess you're not going to save her this time, now, EAT SOMETHING, YOUR SO SKINNY!" yelled Granny Stuffing's and threw some kind "food" at me. I moved out before it hit me. I don't really care about anything right now; all I need to do is go save Kuki.

Kuki's P.O.V.  
"GIVE IT UP, YOUR GOING TO DO YOUR DESTINY YOU WANT TO OR NOT!" yelled Father and threw another fireball at me. I barely moved out of the way for this one, flying with fire takes too much energy away. I started flying toward the roof, but my landing wasn't the best, and I rolled until I hit a wall. I rubbed my head, because that's where I got hit the most hard. I barely had enough time to look up and see another fire ball coming towards me. I reacted fast and moved out of the way, but I wasn't fast enough and it burned my leg.  
"AHHHH!" I yelled as it burned ¼ down my knee. I held it tightly. IT BURNS!  
Wait, silly me! I can control fire! I put my hand on my knee, and then closed it. Suddenly, the burning stopped, and when I looked at my hand, it was on fire.  
"Looks like you stopped the burning, but will you stop, THIS?!" I look up to see Father build a huge fireball and throw it at me. I move out of the way, worried of how I'm going to beat Father.  
"AHHH! HAVE RESPECT for YOUR FATHER!" I look up, once again, and see that Father had dodged the fire ball he threw me. And then it hit me, hes the king, and I'm the princess! I control fire, and it has to follow my orders. And an idea hit me.  
"HEY FATHER, WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN HERE ON THE ROOFAND FIGHT LIKE THAT?!" I yelled. From the look on his face, you could tell he was thinking about it. I smirked, knowing he would accept the challenge.  
"WHATS WRONG, SCARED OF A LITTLE GIRL, DAD?!" Hes eyes widen, but they were full of rage.  
He lowered himself on the roof, looking mad at me. He started doing circles with his hands, put them together, and then showed me his palms. A fireball larger than me came out of it, but I ordered it to stop. It didn't listen. ITS ABOUT TO HIT ME!  
"NOOOO!" I yelled and shoved my palm at it. I closed my eyes, waiting for my destiny, but it never came. I opened them slowly, and gasped. The fire was touching my palm, but it wasn't moving. I shoved my palm to go front, and the fireball launched at Father. So I command it and moved my hands? MY HANDS ARE THE KEY! I'm so silly! Father moved out of the way, and shot something at me, and believe me, if I hadn't moved out of the way, it would have killed me, lighting.  
"YOU SPOOILED LITTLE CHILD! AT LEAST THANK ME; YOUR OLD MAN WANTS YOU TO DO WHAT YOU WERE BORN FOR!" Now THAT pissed me off. My hands glowed red and I shot non-stop fire balls at him. He started running in circles, dodging my every attack. By the time I couldn't take it anymore, I dropped to my knees, to find I build a perfect circle made of fire, I as trapped.  
"Did you seriously think you could defeat me? What do people have to do to get respect these days?" said father coming out of the fire. Sweating, panting, he planned all of this, tire me down and then take the bait and roll me in. I should have seen it coming, IM STUPID!  
"NOOO! FATHER, IM HERE TO SAVE KUKI!" I quickly spin my head to find my blonde friend behind me. I gasp.  
"Wally, what are you doing here?!" I said. I ALREADY HAD THIS PLANNED! EVEN IF FATHER DID TAKE ME, I HAD THE NECKLACE!  
"Leave her alone-"but he never got to finish his sentence, because within a second, Father was holding his neck, chocking him.  
"I've heard about you and Kuki, very close friends. I wonder what would happen if you were out of her life, PERMANATLY!" said Father and smirked. He started doing a fireball; it was bigger than Wally, who was turning purple. I jump.  
"NO! OK FATHER! YOU WIN, YOU WIN, ILL WORK FOR YOU!" I yelled as I jumped even more. Tears were now rolling down my cheeks. He started laughing and snapped his fingers. A collar appeared on my neck… he didn't let go of Wally thought, Wally was turning purple.  
"Finally, But I still wonder how you would act without HIM." He said as he turned his head to Wally. That's when he threw the fire ball at Wally. It all happened in slow motion. The ball hit Wally, and it sends him over the roof. I yelled and ran towards him, yelling my flipping heart out, but before I was even halfway there, Father appeared in front of me and put me over his shoulder. I yelled, I kicked, but he wouldn't let go. The tears were nowhere near unstoppable, Wally got hit with a fire ball and it sends him off the roof, HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO CRY?! I'm just waiting, waiting for me to wake up like I used to, waiting for this nightmare to be over, but it never is.  
"WALLY! WALLY!" I yell over and over again, he died trying to protect me! ITS ALL MY FAULT! Father started flying, and the tree house became smaller and smaller.  
"WALLY, WALLY!" I yelled, I screamed, but Father seemed unaffected by this. I kicked harder, I punched harder, but he never let go. His shirt is soggy, thanks to all the tears, but don't even EXPECT me to stop anytime soon.  
"Calm down my dear, where were going, you don't need to be awake." He said and put a hand over my eyes. I screamed even louder, I've been screaming ever since Father hit Wally, I don't know why my voice hasn't cracked yet. And then, to make matters worse, I started getting tired.  
"Wally, wally…" I whispered, my eyelids became too heavy for me to keep open, and then my vision turned black.

**ME:WAAA! WALLY DIED!  
Kuki: YOU KILLED WALLY, YOU MEANEY, WAAAH!  
Me: Life's miserable Kuki, its miserable.  
****Kuki: Are you crying?  
Me: NO, IM JUST SWEATING THROUGHT MY EYES! *Sniffs air.  
Me: Eyy, who the crud put onions infront of me?!  
Kuki: *Starts crying again, WALLY USED TO SAY THAT!  
Me: IM OUT, Shes giving me a headache!  
Kuki: WAAAA!  
Me: At least say it with me!  
Kuki: FINE!  
Me and Kuki: REVIEW :]**


	15. Waking up with Plans

**Again, sorry for taking so long Enjoy!**  
Wally's POV  
"Shh! Hes waking up!" I heard someone say. I started opening my eyes, my cruddy vision was blurry.  
"Wally, can you hear me bro?"  
"Yes, Hoagie."  
"USE CODE NAMES!" Number One argued. When my vision finally became clear, I saw I was inside the tree house with my team mates surrounding me, all but one. And then it hit me like when you get smacked in the face.  
"Wow! Dude, you hit me in the head!" Turns out, I bumped heads with Hoagie. I panicked and tried to sit up, but when a sudden pain hits me in the chest, I groan and get pushed back on the bed.  
"Easy there Numbuh Four!"  
"Easy? EASY?! WHERES KUKI?!" I asked, actually, yelled. Numbuh One, Two and Five look at each other , not even trying to hide their expression of worry on their faces.  
"We- we were hoping you knew." Numbuh Five cried. Hoagie was immediately by her side hugging her and stroking her hair.  
"YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW?! HOW DID I EVEN GET HERE?!" I yelled. I tried to sit up again, but the pain didn't go away.  
"First of all Numbuh Four, your neck is full of bruises and you have a huge burn that covers your whole chest. Second of all, we brought you here."  
_Flashback__  
"HEY, WERE YOU ALL GOING?" asked a confused Numbuh Five. All the villains were disappearing, turning into dust.  
"NUMUBH FIVE! LOOK OUT!" yelled Hoagie. Numbuh Five looked up to see a certain team-mate falling from the ceiling.  
__End flashback_

I looked down, hiding my eyes with my hair. I remember now. Numbuh Three, she was taken, taken by father.  
"I know where she is. But it's not pretty."  
"We guessed that… you were brought into your room, we used Kuki's medical medicines, but half the time we didn't know what we were doing. We looked for her all throughout the tree house, but didn't find her." Said Numbuh Five as she separated from Hoagies arms. It was quiet until Hoagie started talking,  
"I guess this is goodbye… the world is going to end. Before we die, Numbuh Five I wanted to tell you that I-"  
"ITS NOT COMING TO THAT!" I yelled and standed up. I don't care about the stupid pain that shoot through me anymore.  
" I don't know about you guys, but I'm not about to let Kuki be used as a tool, specially to destroy the earth. We are going to get her back and save the world, we've done it before, and we can do it again!" I interrupted. Why did I interrupt at that moment you ask? He ruined my moment, when I was about to Kiss Numbuh Three.

"Hes right. I'm the leader, and I believe that with our skills, well get Numbuh Three back and save the world. Now who's with me?!" yelled Numbuh One.  
"YEA! WE ARE! But can you please fix my burn before we go, its being a cruddy obstacle for me." I asked. Numbuh Five responded,  
"We would need Numbuh Three for that, we don't have a clue when it comes to medical stuff." I sigh. And an idea hit me… and no, I didn't get cruddy hit this time.  
"Ok, here's the plan…"

**NOOOO! NO ACTION, SORRY! Ok, from NOW on they'll be pure action, I PROMISE! And not like last time. Thanks to all the reviewers and fans that keep me motivated in wrting the story. Please review!**


	16. Turning

**Ok, you guys deserve to know… the reason I take a long time to write a chapter, is because I don't feel this story anymore. BUT DON'T WORRY! I won't give up on it because I still like the plot.**

Kuki's P.O.V.  
"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! LET ME GO!" I yelled. Father had me in some kind of room, and I was chained to the wall. In front of me was a TV screen, and next to it was Father.

"Oh, but I'm afraid I can't, Little Kuki. And besides, you get to do something to this world, something not even I could accomplish. Don't you want to make me proud?" he said coming closer to me. When he was right in front of me, I pit in it.  
"UGH! ERRR!" he said as he wiped his face from my spit and staggered back. He put his hand up, with fire building up on it. I gasped in horror, he might actually kill me.  
"Control yourself. You NEED her." Said Father putting his hand down, not bothering to hide the disgust in his voice.  
"MY FRIENDS WILL COME FATHER! THEY'LL COME FOR ME!" I saw him smirk, and he said,  
"Not according to this tape they won't. Well, we'll just have to watch for ourselves, wont we? PLAY THE TAPE!" yelled Father. NO! HE CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO HIM?! I see him laugh and exit the room, leaving just me and the huge TV, which was blank. I sigh in relieve, but then the tape starts.

"_So who do you think is the weakest in your team, Sector V?" asked a reporter to everyone one in sector V, Kuki wasn't there.  
"Defiantly Number Three." Said Numbuh Two.  
"I don't know how she even got in KND! She so flipping cruddy!" Agreed Number Four.  
"I know boy, Numbuh Five is sick and tire of seeing her dumb face!" the African girl added.  
"She's just so… weak, and girly, and DUMB!" said Numbuh One. Numbuh Two got up and fist pumped in open air.  
"I have an idea!" he yelled excitedly.  
"Well, what are you waiting for? SPILL!" said Numbuh Five, also getting excited.  
"Let's replace Numbuh Three!" he yelled. Everyone nodded in agreement._

**Tape End.**

No, NO! It's fake! The tape is fake! It has to be!  
_Well, then how do you explain them?! IT WAS THEM IN THAT VIDEO!  
_**SHUT UP HEAD! IT WASN'T THEM! **IT CAN'T BE! THEY WOULDN'T BRETRAY ME! THEY SUPPORTED ME!  
I feel all the fresh tears roll down my face. I don't even remember how I got here! I just remember the rock going through my window, everything else is blank.

"Did you like the tape dear?" I hear the poison and delight in HIS voice. I put my head down, ashamed to even LET him see me like this.  
"Let me guess, you're trying to make up your mind, for if the video is real or not. Trying to remember what happened. I'll tell you. They handed you to me, single handedly. I just knocked on the door, and they threw you out." He said truth in his eyes.  
"NO! YOURE LYING! MY FRIENDS ARENT BACK STABBERS! THEY WOULD NEVER DO THIS TO ME! THEY SUPPORTED ME!" I yelled at him. His eyes flashed pain in my direction.  
"Honey, you're friends hate you. What else is there reason you're here? Don't you believe the video? It WAS them, I wouldn't lie to you, you're my key." He said and lifted my chin with his hands. As he wiped away my tears, I started wondering. Why else would they be in that video? And how DID I get here so early? There's no other way for this to have happened. I put my head down in disgust. I TRUSTED THEM! Something cold from under my shirt came out. I looked down and saw that it was hanging from my neck.  
_Oh no! _I thought, maybe Father won't notice it.  
"Hey, what's this?" he asked as his eyes traveled to my green sweater, were my necklace was hanging from.  
"Is this what I think it is?! WERE DID YOU GET THIS! NO WONDER YOU HAVENT TURNED, YOURE WEARING THIS, THIS, NECKLACE!" he yelled.  
"NO! NO! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!" I screamed anxiously. HES SEEN IT, HES SEEN MY NECKLACE! WITHOUT IT I WOULD, I WOULD TURN INTO THE BAD RIGHT NOW!  
"So, if it's not what I think it is, then I guess you wouldn't mind me taking it off." He said. My eyes widen in fear.  
"NOOOOOOO-"but it was too late. He ripped the necklace form my neck and I saw my reflection on the mirror._  
_My black hair was turning red and on fire, but this time I had a crown on my head. My clothes were also different from last time. I was wearing a dark poufy layered dress which reached up to my mid-tight; it had a sweet heart line on the top, and a red belt on the waist. I was wearing black flaps with a skeleton in the middle, and this time, I had black eye shadow.  
"YES! THE ULTIMET! Come with me child, we have a lot of destroying to do." Said my Dad. I smirked and melted my cuffs by making my hands glow. I couldn't wait to see what Father had planned out for me, it was always fun. But first things first, when I see those pathetic KND, I will tear them molecule, by, molecule.

**You know, after uploading this part of the story, I got more pumped about this story! Review!  
And tell me what to do to get this story better.  
PS: GO TO MY PROFILE, IM GOING TO HAVE A PICTURE OF KUKI IN THE EXTREME BAD AND THE EXTREME GOOD.**


	17. The Rescue, FAIL!

**Hey guys! So apparently, I forgot to tell you that the New Evil Kuki, has her hair up to her shoulders… And sorry for the pictures, I can't find the right wire! Anyways, here's the new chapter!**

**Wally's P.O.V.  
**"HURRY! GO, GO, GO!" yelled Numbuh One at us and hurried us in the S.C.H.O.O.L. B.U.S. As everyone ran inside, thunder erupted not too fat form here. I looked at the sky and noticed the color had changed, it was now purple, my friends noticed it too, because I heard Numbuh Two gasp.  
"Doe- Does this mean that Numbuh Three's…changed?" he asked. I looked at him and nodded.  
"Well that just another reason to hurry up, right?" Numbuh One asked. We all nodded and ran inside. I whispered to myself,  
"Don't worry Kooks, were coming…" while in the inside I was saying; _don't worry Kooks, IM coming._

**Kuki's P.O.V.  
**"You're sure this is safe?" I asked my Dad. He told me to put a tree on fire, but I'm not so sure.  
"And to think that living here on Earth was going to change you, OF COURSE ITS SAFE! Besides, don't you want to get revenge on those NASTY K.N.D.?" he asked. I smirked and turned to the tree on his backyard, and in a second, it was on fire. He clapped and walked away. I stared at the dancing flames in front of myself, feeling pleased with myself. Oh, I couldn't wait to get my hands on those KND, especially my team, the traitors. I've been thinking of 50 ways to hurt them, but out of all that, I've come down to one… make THEM FEEL BAD FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE! Make them feel so bad, they'll give their lives to me. It will make me the most pleased with myself, and father. Just as I heard my dad yell my name, I felt a wave of heat hit me. I smirked and looked up, knowing that my team had finally come. In a second I was next to Father, and he too was smirking. AS the S.C.H.O.O.L. B.U.S. landed in front of us, I was getting ready. My hands started glowing Orange, happiness. But one thing never escaped my mind, why were they here? Out of the bus came my enemies, Sector V, V for vanishing in a second. I laughed quietly at myself, and my hands glowed a dark orange, ha, more happiness!  
"What can I do for you, Sector V?" asked my father next to me. We put both of our hands behind our back, waiting to hear their RIDUECULES response.  
"We've come back for Numbuh three, Father. So if you'd just please hand her over to us, we would appreciate it." Said the leader, Numbuh One. I'm guessing they don't know that I changed. Father put a spell on me; it makes me look like my human self to them. Dad's hand twitched, giving me my signal.  
"GUYS! HELP!" I yelled. Wally's eye twitched and he was about to step forward, but Numbuhs Five hand stopped him.  
"Well, there you have it Kuki. All the proof you needed, they don't WANT you. And you thought that I was lying to you. Do you now believe that they handed you to me?" dad whispered in my ear. I nodded and turned into smoke. My team gasped, but horror showed in their faces when they saw me reappear in my normal shelf.  
"NOW!" I yelled. The delightful children exploded through the mansion, which now had a whole in it. Each brother and sister was in a robot, like we had planned. Each of them takes a person, except for one, the one I have the most hatred for.  
"Hello there, Wally!" I yelled with poison in my voice, as I turned into smoke and appeared in front of his face. He gasped but before he had a chance to do anything, I blasted him to the door, all the way to the front of the mansion. I smirked and flew to him, fire furiously coming out of my feet. BY the time I got to where he was, he was barely getting on his feet. I landed right in front of his face, inches away from stepping on it. He got on his knee, bringing his face up slowly. When he looked at me, his eyes pleaded me to stop, to turn out, to stop making him SCARED. Disgusted, I kicked him in the face, fire coming out of it. He was send back, but I made sure to be close by.  
"Wh-Why Kuki? What do we ever do to YOU?!" he asked, voice full of tiredness. I made a noise and walked over to him. I pulled his hair to stand him up. I looked him in the eye, and told him EVERYTHING.  
"You disgust me. I TRUSTED you!" I yelled and punched him in the face. He fell back down, but I pulled him up by the hair again, and looked him in the eye.  
"YOU BETRAYED ME! I BELIVED IN YOU!" I yelled at him again and slapped him in the face. He fell back down, but I wasn't done, not even close.  
"YOU TRADED ME, MADE ME FEEL LIKE EVERYTHING WAS GOING TO BE OK!" kicked him in the stomach.  
"I LOVED YOU! BUT YOU HATED ME!" Kicked him again.  
"WAS GOING TO REPLACE ME IN THE SECTOR!" I pulled his head and made him look me in the eye.  
"LEAVE ME HERE TO ROTE!" Slapped him in the face.  
"YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE! YOU FILD MY HEAD WITH LIES, ALL LIES!" I yelled at him, letting him stay in the ground for a little.  
"SINGE HANDED ME TO MY DAD, WHEN I DIDN'T WANT TO GO" I yelled at him again. He tried to get on his knees, but he was too weak. I grunted and sit him down. He looked me in the eyes and said,  
"So that's what you believe? That we traded you? That we were going to replace you? Maybe even think that we thought of you as a monster? Well, you're more wrong then you think. He TOOK you, we didn't trade you. I don't even know why you got the idea that we were going to replace you, and most importantly, I do lov-"  
"LIES! HE SAID YOU WOULD TRY TO FILL MY HEAD WITH LIES! MY DAD TOLD ME, THEY ARE GOING TO FILL YOURE HEAD WITH LIES! BUT DON'T BELIEVE THEM! AND IMNOT GOING TO! IM SICK AND TIRED OF YOURE LIES! AND IM GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU **NEVER** LIE TO ME AGAIN, EVER!" I yelled and pulled him in a standing position b the hair. I put my hand over my head, building a BIG fire ball my hands glowing salmon, the color of destiny. The fire ball was now bigger than both of us put together, I looked at him one last time, his eyes pleading me to stop this. I smirked and let the fire ball go…

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Hope you guys like it! And yes, I'm for real by putting this Cliffy! Ok, and now, I'm going to try to update sooner, I'm really feeling this now! Review!**


	18. The Rescue, TRY

**Ok, so If you haven't figured it out, I'm updating each week.  
Enjoy!**

Wally's P.O.V.

"So that's what you believe? That we traded you? That we were going to replace you? Maybe even think that we thought of you as a monster? Well, you're more wrong then you think. He TOOK you, we didn't trade you. I don't even know why you got the idea that we were going to replace you, and most importantly, I do lov-"  
"LIES! HE SAID YOU WOULD TRY TO FILL MY HEAD WITH LIES! MY DAD TOLD ME, 'THEY ARE GOING TO FILL YOURE HEAD WITH LIES'! BUT DON'T BELIEVE THEM! AND IM NOT GOING TO! IM SICK AND TIRED OF YOURE LIES! AND IM GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU **NEVER** LIE TO ME AGAIN, EVER!" SHE yelled and pulled me in a standing position by the hair. She put her hand over her head, building a BIG fire ball her hands glowing salmon, the color of destiny. The fire ball was now bigger than both of us put together, I looked at her one last time, she could kill me right now, and nothing would stop her. Funny, it's destined for me not to tell her my feelings, right? That's why everyone always interrupts us.  
A figure moved behind her, and I looked to see it was Numbuh Five. She graved Kukis hand and made it point towards the sky. Out of her hand came out a tornado of fire, what makes me feel bad is, THAT was supposed to be for me. Kukis eyes show fire inside of them, and she twists around and hits Numbuh Five in the gut. I gasp, because it made a hole in her shirt. Kukis Smirks, graves Numbuh Five and they fly off.

Kuki's P.O.V.

"Hey Numbuh Five, what up?" I asked as I threw her to the ground. She rolled but got on her knees.  
"Nothing really, Numbuh Five's just chilling. You?" She asked me. I walked out of the air into the ground and just responded,  
"The usual. Here to stop me?" We started walking in circles, watching our every move.  
"No, but we came back to get my girl, you know, the one I know." She responded. I laughed and threw my head back, well, she was funny.  
"This IS the girl you know. I'm not even hurting anybody!" I said and looked like I was pleading.  
"Numbuh Five thinks you don't remember why yo' came to Earth, do you?" she asked. I stopped in my tracks. I didn't come to earth, my Dad brought me here. He told me so.  
" I didn't come. Daddy told me he brought me because they were abusing me on the fire kingdom. So no, because you lying." I told her in a mater-of-fact tone. Numbuh Five also stopped in her tracks, and looked at me in shock.  
"Don't you remember when you were human? YOU got a book, and Numbuh Five read it to the boys? The book SAID you left cuz' of your destiny!" she said, obviously getting angry. I shrugged and responded,  
"Daddy said he wrote it to throw us off track. Anything else you want to say before I destroy you?" she nodded and said,  
"Why would he people of where you came from abuse you? Aren't you the princess? Daddy wouldn't let that happen, now would it?" anger rose inside me. Partly because she's right and made me doubt dad, and partly because we're wasting time. I turned into fire and appeared in front of her. I smacked her in the head to make her bend down. When she bent down, I kneed her in the stomach and elbowed her back. She fell to the ground, but a smirk came over her lips.  
"Yo' just mad cuz' you know Numbuh Five's right" she said. I growled and was about to blast her when I heard a voice behind me.  
"STOP! Kuki, don't do this!" Wally..  
"What do YOU want?! I thought you couldn't even stand up!" I said as I turned to face him. He walked towards me, and when he was finally in front of me, he spoke.  
"I want you to stop. This isn't you Kuki, you need to break free and realize that Father has built your head with lies." Not a single drop of fear in his voice. I got angry and responded,  
"What do you care?! You guys don't care about me!" I said and tacked a step back, but he stepped front. His eyes softened, and showed fear he graved my hand and said,  
"Because I love you."

**Ok, don't kill me. Another Cliffie XD.  
I know, I've been there. But hey, it works for me, should work for you guys.  
Anyways, Review!**


	19. The Truth

**Ok, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Kuki's POV.  
**"Because I love you" he told me. My eyes grew and I took my hand back. He was lying, he had to be…  
"Yo-You're just messing with me! Leave me alone!" I yelled, covering my ears with my hands.  
Listen to them, trying to make you WEAK. Daddy TOLD me. He WARNED ME! And you never failed your dad. You'd be horrible.

"No, that's where you're wrong. I do love you, we all love you. And it's so flipping cruddy that you don't believe us. I don't care what your DADDY told you. You should care about what WE tell you." He said. I couldn't take it anymore. I flew out of there. I couldn't take it! They were making me weak! As soon as I landed, I regretted it.  
"Ku-Kuki. You have to come back to us… I turned around to find Numbuh Two there.  
"I- I miss my little sister. Please… please realize we came back for YOU." He said. He eyes pleaded me.  
"NOOOO!" I yelled and flew out of there too. I landed in front of the mansion. My knees touched the grass.  
_Your dad wouldn't let people abuse you…  
Because I love you…  
We came here for YOU…  
We didn't trade you, HE took you…  
Your just mad cuz' you know Numbuh Five's right…  
_I covered my ears with my hands. I-I don't know who to believe anymore!  
"Hello there, Numbuh Three." I sigh, but smirked.  
"Why hello there Nigel, came here to try and get me out of this too?" My back was to him.  
I stood up and faced him. He shook his head, to my surprise.  
"No. I came in here to talk some sense into you. "He said. I laughed and felt myself get hotter.  
"You really don't believe us, do you? Yea, you're right. We came all the way here to try to rub everything in your face. That's why we're telling you everything we are telling you. So, yea you ARE right. Because we hope you bad, right? Is that why your dad didn't respect your opinion?" he asked. The rest of Sector V came from the shadows. Each wearing a pleading expression. I was a little taken back by this, but then again, what did I expect?  
"Kuki, please listen to us girl. You know we would never lie to you." Said Numbuh Five, the first one to speak.  
"We wouldn't come all this way to make fun of you, you know that." Numbuh Two spoke after her.  
"Numbuh- Kuki. You are part of this team, and we would NEVER change that." Said Numbuh one. Numbuh Four walked towards me. We was about five steps away from me when he stopped.

"Your dad doesn't care about you. He just wants power. I remember every night I would go into your room because you didn't want this to happen. Think of all the times we've had together. Remember when we were on the roof? And how he was FIGHTING YOU because you didn't want to come? What happened to her? To that girl who was fighting for her right? To what she BELIVED is right. You don't want to do this Kuki. I know you don't. And I also know deep down inside you, you're fighting this girl. This whole bad thing is all a lie, and you know it. You just don't want to believe it because your cruddy daddy told you. You KNOW I love you, don't you? And I know you love me. So fight her, fight that girl that's inside you. This isn't right, fire destroys, and I know you don't want to destroy." He finished and pulled me into a kiss.

**No ones POV.**  
The kiss had taken her for complete shock. But she closed her eyes. Her hair grew and grew, until it went to the floor, and instead of it being fire, it turned o actual hair and turned a color of golden brown. It also tuned wave, and her bangs were pulled back by a green headband, which made her air look teased. Her dress turned into a sweetheart outline with triangle sleeves and came were her shoulders ended. One half of the dress ended in the tights, while the other part ended in the knee.  
She was wearing her natural snicker, and had a painted star in her right cheek. Her headband had golden swirls that came out.  
When she pulled away from the kiss, she remembered EVERYTHING. Everybody gasped, and knew that this was the new good. Kuki suddenly remembered how she could turn into the good without meditating. She just had to remember why she ran away. And her chest filled he anger. She turned to her friends and walked towards the mansion.  
"Where are you going?!" She heard Numbuh Four call out. Before she pushed the door open, the said,  
"To confront Father." And entered.

**Well, that's it. Till next week. But yea… You guys like? Please review!**


	20. The Final Battle

**Hey guys! Well, this is ALMOST the last chapter.  
One more to go!  
But hey, the ending is sad… just thought it'd let you guys know…**

Kukis POV  
"You can't hide forever!" I yelled. Searching around the mansion, alone, looking for Father was even scarier than I thought…  
_Creak, creak._ The floor said to me. You know, I'd be more confident in myself if THE FLOOR WASN'T CEEPING ME OUT WITH EVERY STEP I TAKE! But I have to do this; THIS is MY destiny, to rid this world of the horrible man, who wants to rule the world. I mean, look at his office! THERES PAPERS EVERYWHERE! For him to even think about ruling the world, HE CANT EVEN RULE HIS OWN OFFICE!  
"Ku-Kuki dear! What happened to you?!" I froze in my spot. Father was here. I took a deep breath, it was now or never. My hands glowed a salmon color, but in a quick flash they turned gray.  
Ha, gray, now he'll be able to tell I'm scared. But then I thought about my friends and family. I couldn't let them down, not now. My hands turned a dark salmon. I was BORN to do this. I turned around to face him. And he did NOT take it well. I turned into a spark and in a second I was behind him.  
I blasted him with as much as I could. I send him flying out the mansion, leaving a hole in the wall. My hands turned green, Ok, so I'm excited now. IS THAT A CRIME?! I flew out the hole, only to get blasted in the back. I screamed and looked back. Father was there, the look of hatred all over his face.  
"What's did they DO to you?! RESPECT YOUR FATHER!" he yelled. I smirked.  
"You're not my Father, uncle. I got my memory back." I said. It was true, he was my uncle. My dad had lied to me. Shock went all over Fathers face, but then a smirk.  
"Well, at least I know you're not THAT stupid. I mean, seriously. ME, YOUR FATHER?! HA, don't make me laugh." He said, his features darkening in the last part. I growled. He really knows how to piss off a woman, huh?! I shot him a fire ball but he easily ducked it. He laughed.  
"Is that really all you got?! I should have killed you when you were a prisoner, but then again, I wouldn't have gotten this far without you. I can kill you now. Any last words?"  
He said. My turn to laugh.  
"Actually yea, I do. You're a pathetic fool, who had to get HELP from his nephew so he could take over the world. I could write a book bigger than the one I have in history class about how pathetic you are. But, we don't have that much time, right? I mean, you ARE pretty old, how old are you again? 205? No, in your time that was teenage years-"  
"ENOUGH!" he yelled. I laughed, admiring the madness you could easily tell from his face. I just had to keep this up, till midnight. Then the clouds will go away, and we can't destroy Earth… and, I have to live through it. Well, not really. I could just die and the clouds would go away.  
I screamed, and fell on the grass. I was so distracted; I forgot to look out for Father. Curse my awesomeness! I got on my legs, only to be blasted again. I was about to stand up again, when Father whispered in my ear,  
"I would stay put if I were you. You are the pathetic one, thinking you could go on against me. As dumb as my brother. Disrespectful little brat. You'll get what you deserve." He said. I stayed put, but yelled as hard as I could,  
"**POTATO SAUCE!**" a look of confusion crossed Fathers face, but before he could say anything, he got blasted. I looked at my team, Hoagie had really outdone himself.  
"Told you it would work!" he said. Everybody rolled their eyes. Confused? Well, I got a step into the mansion when my team pulled me out. We came up with a plan, part of it being if I was in trouble yelling "Potato Sauce". And now, were about to discuss the next part.  
"You guys got the guns from the Delightful Children?" I asked. They nodded. I turned to look at them. Then my eyes landed on Wally, and I blushed. Curse my hormones! It's not a time for blushing!  
His eyes widen, and he yelled,  
"LOOK OUT!" before tackling me. I looked up, to see Father, half of his suit burned off. It looked like his eyes were going to pop out, that's how much hatred they had. He pointed at my team, who was helping me and Wally out.  
"You! YOU DID THIS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?! ITS ALREADY 10 AT NIGHT! GET OUT OF MY WAY, BEFORE I DEEP FRY ALL OF YOU!" he yelled. We all looked at each other, and smirked.  
"BRING IT ON!" we all yelled at the same it. Father let out a battle cry and in second, knocked out Nigel. I gasped as he did the same with Numbuh Five. Numbuh Two cried out, and ran towards her, but he got knocked out too. In a flash, he knocked out Wally, sending him flying. I was next. I turned into fire and left that place, but Father appeared in less a second after I appeared. I turned into fire and went to another place, but Father was already there. I panicked. I went to another place, but he was there too. I couldn't go anywhere, because he was always one step ahead of me! He finally gave up, and appeared in front of Nigel, then Abby, Hoagie too, and finally Wally. He put them all together, and started building the biggest fire ball I have ever seen. I gasped.  
  
No one's POV  
"If you don't let me fry you, ILL FRY YOUR FRIEND!" Father screamed. A fury Kuki had never felt before build up in her chest. If she thought she had ever THOUGHT she hated anyone, she was proven wrong now. Her hands glowed white, a color she had never had before. Her hair started getting static, and raising up. She raised her hand and pointed it at Father. Out of her hand came… thunder.  
It hit Father Right in the chest, and send him flying about a block back. Kuki gasped. She-She didn't know she could also control thunder! No wonder she was more powerful than Father, thunder destroys. Fire just BURNS. Thunder IS the creator of fire. Her friends started waking up, looking around. They gasped at Kuki, who now had white eyes too. They hurried towards her. Wally, of course, was the first one there.  
"KUKI! What happened? Where's Father?" he asked. Kuki smiled at him. But the smile soon faded. She spotted a dot in the sky, coming towards them at full speed. It was too big to be a bird, so she knew who it was.  
"Father..." He landed and walked towards them. The fire behind him was leaving a trail of burned grass. Numbuh Two tried throwing him a rock, but it bounced off Father and hit Hoagie in the forehead, who passed out when it hit him. Numbuh Five then got a gumball gun, but the gumballs bounced off him toward her too. Numbuh one didn't have to do anything, Father bonked him in the head, leaving a burned mark in the boys forehead. Nigel passed out. Wally gulped and got in a fighting position, but Father just went around him. At first, Wally was confused. But then he realized where he was going.  
Kuki was backing away from him, but she wasn't fast enough, and Father was in front of her. Wally panicked, and then an idea popped in his head. A tear fell out his eye, and he started calling,  
"Hey Father! Did you know that **I** was the one who turned Kuki back to good?" Fathers head snapped towards him. Kukis face showed horror, and Fathers face showed hatred. Wally took in a deep breath, and said,  
"Yea that's right, you cruddy adult. If it wasn't for me, your plan would have gone as planned. Hurray for me! You know how I got Kuki to turn back? It was easy; I just told her how much of a pathetic fool you were. _Oh yea, look at me, I think I'm so cool just because I have a suit that protects my lame nerdy identity!_ Like anybody cares! You're too lame! YOU COULDN'T EVEN TAKE OUT FIVE KIDS WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE!" If you though Father was mad before, you were wrong. Kuki tried to get his attention, but nothing was working. His eyes were fixed on Wally. When Father was in front of Wally, he started pulling something from his pocket. It glimmered in the night, and Kuki knew the moment she saw what it was. She screamed, and their unconscious team started opening their eyes. It was happening in slow motion, all of it. Father pulled the knife over his head, and Kuki screamed a bloody scream. If you think you know what a bloody scream is, you're wrong. She took off in a run, the fastest she's ever run. But the knife was already coming down, pointing towards Wally's heart. She wasn't going to make it, not in time. Just then realization hit her. She had POWERS; she could turn into fire and go there. Before the knife touched Wally, Kuki was there. She threw a bolt of lightning at Fathers heart. He staggered back, his eyes wide and full of horror. Kuki knew she had killed Father, but that didn't matter right now. Wally wasn't dead. The group ran towards Wally, who had his face colored as white as a ghost.  
"Wally-"  
"Kuki! Are you okay?" he asked her. She didn't respond. Her back was to him. She limped forward, and then turned around slowly. Wally gasped, EVERYBODY did. This-this couldn't be true. The sky where the cloud were, were leaving. Kuki took the knife that had gone through her heart out. Her dress was bloody, and she was coughing blood. She fell to her knees. Her face getting whiter by the minute. Wally fell on his knees, and held Kuki close.  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Kuki! Don't you dare close your eyes! KUKI STAY WITH ME! KUKI DON'T DO THIS! I LOVE YOU! AND I KNOW YOU LOVE ME TOO! KUKI! KUKI!" he screamed, shacking her body. Her face was as white as her eyes now. You're wrong to call that chick Snow White now. Call her Snow Tan now. Because Kuki was whiter than a refrigerator. Her eyes turned absolutely black for a moment, but in a flash they were white again.  
"C-camp to-toni-tonight…" she managed to say. And then her body went limp. Wally's eyes were about to pop out.  
"KUKI! KUKI NO! DON'T GO TO HE LIGHT KUKI PLEASE! STAY WITH ME! STAY WITH ME! Kuki, ple-please don't DO THIS TO ME! KUKI!" he screamed, yelled, shock her body. Nothing was working. Nigel, Abby, and hoagie all started crying too. But they weren't crying as hard as Wally. Kuki, she was gone. Gone, never coming back. She sacrificed herself for him. She was never coming back.

**So… just one more chapter, her …. Its sad. But please don't kill me. Ok, I need at least 3 votes to add the next chapter in 2 days. So come on, review! And don't kill me! Kuki already died, I don't want to die too T-T**


	21. Coming back! :

**Last Chapter Guys! :]. I can't wait to make the new story!**

The flames reminded me of Kuki. You know, since she could MAKE them. Were outside, making a campfire. And by us, I mean me and what's left of sector V. Kuki died yesterday. Her body evaporated when I cried her name one last time. I miss her, we all do…

"_Hello? Is anybody there? "I asked. At first I had felt peaceful, and a light came up in front of me. But the light had gone away, and now I'm here, in what seems like an endless white room. I don't know how long I've been here, but it seems like forever! And do you know how long forever feel like?! It feels like, well, forever. Ok so I can't explain stuff pretty good. I sigh and closed my eyes. I missed home. I missed my parents, friends, I MISSED WALLY! I remember the last time I had seen him. He looked at me like if I were dying. Ok, so maybe I WAS dying. When I opened my eyes, I wasn't alone. Raven and Starfire were standing in front of me… and they did NOT look happy. I'm probably imagining things.  
"Oh, friend Kuki. What have you done?" Starfire asked. I jumped back, realizing I wasn't imagining.  
"Do you have any idea of what you've done? A demon can't die when she's twelve!" said Raven, a little frustration in her voice.  
"I-I want to go back, I want to go back home." I said. Starfire and Raven looked at each other, and shared a look. It was that look that you shared when you were talking to someone without words.  
"Is there a way to go back?" I asked. Raven stepped forward, and nodded. I gasped. I could go home!  
"But it's not free." Said Raven._

We sat around the campfire. Watching the flames dance. It looked like they were licking the air. And find me crazy, but I swear it looked like the flames were forming a person. My eyes widen. I looked at my friends, and they looked back, their eyes wide too. We stood up, knowing that the flames WERE a person. You know, now that I think about it, it looked like their forming-  
"Oh my goss…. Kuki..." I barely whispered. She stepped out of the flames, turning back human. The fire went out, leaving four wide eyed children and one familiar girl, who also looked unfamiliar.  
"Hi guys…" she said and waved awkwardly. I tackled her, and soon the others were on top of her too. We were laughing, and crying, and REALLY cruddy emotional. But there was something different about her, and I just couldn't put my finger on it. And then, like if a pie had smashed my head, I notice what.  
"Your eyes…" they were purple. She nodded, her now purple eyes twinkling.  
"You like them?" she asked. I nodded. We all stood up. Numbuh Two opened his mouth to ask a question, but Kuki held her hand up.  
"I'll tell you guys. I came back by switching my eye color. And guess what? I'm not demon anymore!" she yelled. My smiles widen, same old Kuki. I graved her hand. Wondering, how the heck we were going to explain THIS.

**The end. I know, beeper ending. I'm making another story, soon I guess. Ill give you guys a preview,**

"WHATS HAPPENING TO ME?! I CANT SLEEP WITHOUT THE STUPID PICTURES GOING BEHIND MY EYES!" I yelled. What was happening to me?


End file.
